YEARS AFTER HOGWARTS
by Canhpf
Summary: It 10 years after Harry has graduated from Hogwarts...........and let's just say things are a bit different. When Hary visits a place he hasn't been in a while is something going on that he doesn't know about?
1. Look who is with who......

Hermione woke up one morning due to the sound of birds chirping. She turned around in bed so she could see her clock.  
  
"Oh my god!" she yelled as she quickly dressed and ran downstairs "It's 11:07! Harry I told you not to let me sleep in! Especially on a day like today!"  
  
"Good Morning," Harry said as he kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"No the morning isn't good! We have tons of people coming over for dinner and you let me sleep in until after 11 in the morning! Honestly Harry" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, they aren't coming until 6' o clock."  
  
"You obviously haven't cooked, cleaned and hosted for 12 adults and 8 children before, it takes quite a bit of time."  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold on a minute. First of all the house is spotless, you keep it clean constantly, which i personally have no idea how you do it with our children around." Hermione smiled when Harry said this.  
  
"Second of all, how do you figure 12 adults? I only count 9?" Harry said.  
  
"ok I'll go through the list again, but we have to clean at the same time," Hermione said.  
  
"You clean, I'll go get Cedric, he should be up from his nap right about now." Harry said  
  
"Ok, by the way, where is Lily and James?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh, lily is next door playing with Marcia, and James is at Quidditch practise, you know that minor league was a really good idea, I'm glad the ministry let it happen, James is really getting good for a 6 year old. By the time he gets to Hogwarts he'll be better than I was." Harry said  
  
"You never know." Hermione Added  
  
Harry ran upstairs to get Cedric and then he brought him downstairs.  
  
"hello, how is mommy's boy?" Hermione asked Cedric  
  
Cedric gave a goggle but Hermione knew that it meant he was good.  
  
"Ok, Now can you go through the list again?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh alright" Hermione slowly agreed.  
  
"Ok Draco and Ginny" Hermione began  
  
"That's two"  
  
"Ron and Cho"  
  
"That's four"  
  
"Sirius and Serena Jr." (Sirius married Professor McGonagall's daughter who is Professor McGonagall Jr.)  
  
"That's six"  
  
"Hagrid and Maxmine."  
  
"That's eight"  
  
"and Dumbledore"  
  
"see that's only nine, you said 12!" Harry complained.  
  
"Harry, ME and you are going to eat with everyone else!, like duh!"  
  
"oh yeah, I forgot, but that is still only 11 adults"  
  
"Plus I invited someone else. Its a surprise." You will have a big surprised sort of thing after dinner. You won't understand now but I am on your side with any decision you choose to make and if its what you want, DO it because you will be great at it." Hermione said.  
  
Harry look very confused but he said "Ok"  
  
" And Draco and Ginny are bringing Zachary and Robert?" Harry confirmed.  
  
"Yep, and Ron and Cho are bringing Annie ,Sara and Vicktor" Hermione added  
  
"Who is Vicktor?"  
  
"For Gods sake Harry, you forget everything, remember three months ago Cho had a baby boy! I can't believe you don't remember and he had been here many times since then, I swear you don't get enough sleep, Anyways I have to clean upstairs now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Keep the kids out of mess and sort."  
  
"Yes I know Hermione, I'm their father, remember? Maybe you need to get more sleep!"  
  
"very funny" Hermione said as she ran upstairs  
  
Harry picked up Cedric and headed for the front porch. Just then James, the oldest of the Potter children, ran up the sidewalk and then into Harry. Harry nearly dropped Cedric, who was clutched to his side.  
  
"So how was practise today?" Harry asked James.  
  
"Awesome dad! I can't wait until I get to play at Hogwarts, how many years until I go?" James asked  
  
"Oh about five years, down the road son, down the road"  
  
James ran inside.  
  
"Well I suppose we should grab some lunch," Harry said. Cedric gave a goggle. " I take that as a yes."  
  
Hermione walked inside the house to find Hermione in the kitchen fixing lunch.  
  
"Finished cleaning already?" Harry asked  
  
"Well" Hermione began.  
  
"There probably wasn't much to clean, was there?" Harry interrupted. Hermione smiled at him. "Hermione, why don't you go away next weekend, leave me with the house and kids, I mean, you work too hard."  
  
" Harry I can't, there's no time. I can't just leave for a weekend. We're older, WE both have more responsibilities and three of them are Cedric, Lily and James," Hermione said," Now where was I? Oh yes, let me see Cedric, he needs some lunch."  
  
"Here let me get it," Harry said.  
  
"Would you? Oh Thank You," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll put him in his highchair,"  
  
Harry said  
  
"Thank You."  
  
"Would you stop Thanking me, I'm am his father, remember?"  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said.  
  
"Here we are," brought Cedric's lunch to him and began to feed him. "I'll feed Cedric and you do what you have to k Sweetie?"  
  
"Sure, I really should get the roast going, it'll take a few hours to cook," Hermione said.  
  
Just then an owl flew in.  
  
"It's from Ron and Cho," Harry said.  
  
"Read it."  
  
"Ok I will"  
  
Dear Harry, Hermione and Family,  
  
We are coming tonight, we just thought we'd bring something with us, like dessert. Let us know what the scoop is Respon ASAP, See you tonight,  
  
Ron and Cho  
  
P.S. We are arriving by Floo powder so keep the fireplace clear!  
  
" Oh that would be wonderful! Can you send an owl telling them that dessert would be lovely, and you can use, that M.W.M that i got you for Christmas," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure I will," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said Harry gave her a glare, " Whoops , sorry," Hermione left the Kitchen area and Harry continued feeding Cedric.  
  
"Daddy?" James said.  
  
"Yes?" Harry said.  
  
"Why is mommy always busy, she never does anything but work."  
  
Harry paused for a moment. "Well, mommies are busy, and well-" Harry didn't know what to say. Hermione really was always busy. "She's ok, though," Harry finished for James, " and she loves you very much."  
  
"Ok," James said.  
  
"Harry finished feeding Cedric and put him in his playpen.  
  
Then Harry began to write the letter to Ron and Cho, but this time he used his M.W.M. (magical writing machine) to write it. All he had to do was press a button, say out loud what he wanted in the letter and the machine wrote it for him.  
  
Harry began to speak:  
  
"Hey Ron............ Oh yes and Cho, sorry, ummmmmmmmmm, Hermione said that if you bring dessert that would be wonderful, Well see you at 6 tonight, Bye,  
  
From,  
  
Harry and Hermione  
  
Harry then tied the letter to an owl, Harry didn't recognize this owl, maybe Ron and Cho got a new one.  
  
Just then Lily walked in the door.  
  
"Hi Lily," Harry said.  
  
"Hi dad, where's mommy?" Lily asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen, but she's very busy so try not to disturb her ok?"  
  
"I just want to say hi, I haven't seen her all day"  
  
"Ok but just for a minute," Harry said.  
  
Lily walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi mommy! where were you this morning?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well your father," Hermione gave Harry a stare," Let me sleep in late, so I was in bed."  
  
" Oh Ok, I just wanted to see you," Lily said as she hugged her mom and walked off. Then Harry walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't I take the kids into Diagon Alley this afternoon so they aren't in the way or anything," Harry said.  
  
"Oh that would be great but do you think you can handle all three of them?" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I don't mean to be angry or mean with you but I am their father, adn I am more than capable of the children. Just because your their mother doesn't mean you take all responsibility for them!" Harry yelled  
  
"I didn't say i did!" Hermione fought back.  
  
"You don't need to!" Harry said.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, stop fighting," Lily said in a small, shy voice, looking as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Oh Lily," Hermione began.  
  
" Get your shoes on please, we are going to Diagon Alley this afternoon," Harry said angrily but not yelling," Cedric you too." Cedric left to put his shoes on.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry," Hermione said but Harry ignored her, picked Cedric up and left.  
  
Hermione put her hands over her face and cried. She was tired, with dinner to prepare, her husband mad at her, and children to look after. She just wanted a weekend break but she didn't'[t want to leave her family  
  
(Five Hours later)  
  
  
  
"Mom, Mom! Look what we got at Diagon alley!" James shouted.  
  
"Looks like you've been to Fred and George's shop, Now keep that away from Cedric, he's too young to we playing with stuff like that," Hermione said.  
  
Harry gave her a quick glance that gave her an indication that he was still angry.  
  
"Lily, James, go upstairs and get ready, everyone will be here soon," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok," they said as they ran upstairs.  
  
Hermione walked up to Harry to get Cedric out of his arms but Harry pulled back.  
  
"For goodness sake Harry! I haven't held him all day and putting the children in between us fighting, isn't a good idea!" Hermione yelled. Harry finally gave in and handed Cedric to her.  
  
"Harry please except my apology for now, we have company coming over, and I don't want ot fight while they are here," Hermione said.  
  
Harry paused for a minute because he didn't like this agreement, but he finally agreed.  
  
Now I'm going to change, everyone will be here in 15 minutes. Ron and Cho are using Floo powder so we better keep the children away from the fireplace."  
  
" I agree, Here I'll take Cedric, while you go get changed, if you don't mind," Harry said.  
  
"Not at all," Hermione handed Cedric over.  
  
Lily and James ran downstairs.  
  
"How do I look daddy!?" Lily asked.  
  
"Wonderful, darling!" Harry responded.  
  
Harry sat with the children, waiting for everyone to arrive. Then Harry felt a shutter.  
  
"Move Back!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron, Cho, Annie, Sara and baby Vicktor appeared in the living room.  
  
"Hermione they're here!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hello, Ron, Cho how are you?"  
  
"Busy, tired, the usual," Cho said.  
  
"Well come in, come in, make your selves at home," Harry said.  
  
"Oh here's dessert," Ron said as he pasted it to Harry.  
  
"Oh thank you we really appreciate it."  
  
Hermione came downstairs. "Hi Ron, Hi Cho, how are things?"  
  
"The same," Ron said.  
  
"Lily, you can take Annie and Sara, upstairs to play in your room, until dinner, if you'd like?" Lily, Sara, and Annie ran up the stairs giggling.  
  
"I think we better move out of the way, the Malfoys said they were coming by floo powder as well," Cho said.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Come on in, there is tons of space in this house anyways," Hermione said.  
  
"Here, Ron can you take Vicktor for a moment while I move out of the way?" Cho asked  
  
"Sure," Ron took Vicktor. Just then another shudder came.  
  
"That'll be Ginny and Malfoy," Harry said. Low and behold it was them.  
  
"Oh its good to see you all again!" Ginny said.  
  
"Hey Potter, How is it goin'?" Malfoy asked. (Harry and Draco got along on much better terms since 7th year when Voldemort was finally defeated and Harry saved Draco's life and a tricky situation. That year was one fierce one!)  
  
"Not bad and you?" Harry said.  
  
"Never been better," Draco said.  
  
"Everyone sit down please........ and thank you," Hermione said, Everyone sat down.  
  
"So, how is everyone else getting here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I know that Sirius, McGonallgol Jr. and Dumbledore are using a port key, at the end of the street, so they'll just walk up, they should be here any minute. And I think that Hagrid is bringing Maxmine on his motorcycle, and Hermione invited someone else, but she won't tell me who and I have no idea how that person is getting here either," Harry said.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a wink and Harry caught it.  
  
"Wait a minute! Your telling me, Ron knows who is coming?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes but you will forgive me later on when you find something out." Ron said.  
  
Just then Sirius, McGonallgol Jr. walked in followed by Dumbledore.  
  
"Grandpa!" James yelled to Sirius. ( Since Sirius was Harry's Godfather and through everything that happened over the years, Harry thought it was appropriate for the children to refer to Sirius as their grandfather. Sirius had a trial in Harry's fifth year and was released. Harry then lived with Sirius until he married Hermione.)  
  
"Hey James!" Sirius bent down so James could reach him to give him a hug.  
  
Then James looked at Dumbledore with great concern, he had never seen this person before. He finally struck up enough gut to say something.  
  
"Who are you?" James asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself for a moment then responded.  
  
"Well, I'm Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts," he said.  
  
"Hogwarts!" James said quite loudly," I can't wait to go there! My dad had told me many things about that place."  
  
"I'm sure he has," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Sirius, Dumbledore, wonderful to see you again," Hermione said as she greeted them in.  
  
Sirius and McGonallgol Jr. walked to wards where everyone was seated.  
  
Hermione and Dumbledore stood there in the hallway.  
  
"Oh its been a while Professor," Hermione said as she hugged him.  
  
"Oh yes it has been a while, you've changed quite a bit over the last 10 years," Dumbledore said.  
  
It's not just me that's changed, everything has. I haven't even looked at a book since James was born, if you can believe that!"  
  
" Oh I can, believe me Hermione, people change, and you obviously have a different lifestyle than you thought you were going to have."  
  
" That's for sure, Well come on in- Oh wait! come upstairs for a minute, I have to talk to you about- well you know-"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. The both walked upstairs.  
  
"Shield please professor, I don't want to take any chances with Harry hearing us."  
  
"Of course, Exprolemia!" A Clear shield surrounded them so that no one could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Ok," Hermione began, " i forgot to ask how is getting here, I have never known him to use floo powder."  
  
" Oh he is using a port key dear, near where me and Sirius got off," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Right."  
  
Dumbledore stared at Hermione for a minute. "Something is troubling you Hermione, what is it?"  
  
"Oh nothing." she said.  
  
Dumbledore looked her right in the eye and used a deeper tone of voice "Hermione, you know you can tell me,"  
  
" Oh, alright," Hermione began, " Its just everything, things just haven't been going perfectly."  
  
" I would be worried if the y were."  
  
" I know, but after you asked me about the job I really wanted to take it, but i couldn't just leave Harry and the kids for a whole year. I mean, I never realized how hard it would be to be a mother. but I'm not saying I regret it, oh the wonderful things win over the bad things 10 to 0 but it just gets really stressful. I think that Harry would do a better job than i would, I don't know how to explain it, he just seems like the right person to do it. And even if he did leave, Sirius lives near by and already offered to help me. You know he's been like a second father to me and like the father Harry never had, I can say that for both you and Sirius."  
  
Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"And lastly, It's our marriage, I don't know what's happening, Maybe we got married too young, I mean 20 is kind of young, but maybe its the ages of the kids I don't know, But we are so in love nad we fight over stupid things......" Hermione went on and on, she went into tears and everything. She went on for what seemed like and hour ( but it was really only 10 minutes).  
  
Dumbledore was concentrating on her very hard. "Hermione, relax, you are way overtired," "Just wait until he gets here and we will find out what Harry thinks. Now we better get downstairs before Harry expects something."  
  
"I agree"  
  
"Unexprolemia"  
  
"Thank you professor," Hermione said. They both walked back downstairs. Hagrid and Maxmine had just arrived.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry yelled.  
  
"'arry," Hagrid said. "It's good the see yeh." Hagrid gave Harry a big hug.  
  
"Come on in," Harry said showing Maxmine and Hagrid into the family room, "Well it looks like everyone is here."  
  
"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Ron said. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"This will be interesting," Sirius whispered to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, it will," Dumbledore whispered back.  
  
"Harry will you get that please," Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure." Harry walked towards the door not knowing who would be on the other side. He opened the door and was very surprised to see the person on the other side.  
  
"Pro, Pro, Professor Sn, Sn, Snape?" Harry asked because he wasn't sure if it was him. This didn't look like the same person Harry knew 10 years ago. He was smiling; Harry had never seen Snape smile before. Why would Hermione invite Snape here, she didn't like him either, I mean Harry got off on better terms in 7th year with Snape but not this good.  
  
"Well, let him will you," Hermione said. Harry let him in.  
  
"Harry its been a while but there's something Dumbledore and I have to talk about." Snape said.  
  
"After we eat though," Hermione barged in.  
  
"Hermione, so wonderful to see you again," Snape said.  
  
"Yes, indeed," she gave him a stare.  
  
"Lily, Annie, Sara, come down please, dinner is ready," Harry yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Please sit down," Hermione said to everyone. As each of them sat down their plates magically filled (from the kitchen where Hermione had spent hours cooking it).  
  
"Here Cho" Hermione gave a tap of her wand and an extra highchair appeared for Cho to use for Vicktor.  
  
"Why thank you," Cho said.  
  
"It looks wonderful Hermione," Hagrid said.  
  
"Why thank you," Hermione said," I'm glad I had magic though, I have no idea how those muggles survive."  
  
"So Hermione how is your job with the ministry? Do you like it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, yes actually its quite nice with them giving me a job where I can do it at home, its really convenient."  
  
"That's good," Sirius said ," So, Cho how old is Vicktor now?"  
  
"He'll be three months on Tuesday, time goes by so quickly," Cho said.  
  
"You can say that again," Snape said.  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards his end of the table. Dumbledore noticed this and decided to say something.  
  
"So, James, your father tells you lots about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked James  
  
"Yes! Yes! I can't wait to go there! My dad told me he met mommy there. I can't wait to play Quidditch."  
  
"Yes, but your studies will become number one when you come." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yah, I guess, Dad told me that when I'm older he'll tell me about all the adventures he had there." James said  
  
"I bet he will" said Dumbledore.  
  
The rest of the dinner no one said much. Everyone knew something Harry didn't and no one could hold it much longer.  
  
"Well that was wonderful Hermione," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore winked at Sirius.  
  
"Hermione, Cho, I'll help you get the children ready for bed, Cho you are staying the night, right?" Sirius said.  
  
"Yah, we are staying the night, I think Ginny and Draco are too," Cho said.  
  
"Yep, we are so I guess we will help too," the Malfoys said.  
  
So Sirius, McGonallgol Jr., Cho, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Zachary, Robert, James, Lily, Cedric, Vicktor, Annie and Sara all went upstairs.  
  
"Harry, Snape, let's go out onto the back porch to have a little chat, Hagrid, Maxmine, we'll be ready for you in a couple of minutes. " Dumbledore said. Hagrid nodded, Snape and Harry followed Dumbledore outside.  
  
Harry went towards the back deck and hopped on the ledge, looking out on to the sun which was fading.  
  
"SO which one of you wants to tell me what in the world is going on?" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I need a personal favour from you, a commitment type of thing," Dumbledore said. Harry looked at Snape and then back at Dumbledore again.  
  
"Continue," Harry said.  
  
"There are certain things at Hogwarts that are changing this year, and we are going to have to take in another teacher."  
  
"You aren't saying me are you?" Harry said.  
  
""Harry I'm just asking you to consider it. If you did take the job, Snape, would be guiding you through all you need to know. I chose Snape because i know of the relationship you both have with each other and I think it needs to change i think that this is the perfect opportunity for you to at least to get along," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But i can't just leave for a year! I have three kids and a wife!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, which part of that would stop you from going?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry paused for a moment.  
  
"Well i think that Hermione would get too tired by herself, and well i think that i would miss them." Harry said." I also have a question, Why didn't you ask Hermione about teaching?"  
  
"We did," Snape said.  
  
"But she said she couldn't but she promised as soon as Cedric entered his first year at Hogwarts she would teach, that's only nine years away," Dumbledore said.  
  
"James will be in fifth year then," Harry said.  
  
"True," Dumbledore said, " but if you start this year, 9 years down the road you and Hermione will teach at the same school and you can teach her from your own experience. Plus, student teachers don't have to stay on weekends. They are free to go home for the weekends if they'd like."  
  
" Still, how is Hermione supposed to take care of the children all by herself, I know she is strong hearted but she isn't that strong." Hermione said.  
  
"Sirius already offered to help Hermione while your gone," Dumbledore said.  
  
"He's a great guy you know," Harry said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about Hagrid what does he have to tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well call Hermione down first, she doesn't know this part." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'll get her." Harry said.  
  
Harry went inside and upstairs to get Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, can you come downstairs for a couple of minutes, Hagrid has to tell us something." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, Sirius do you have everything under control?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep but don't be too long, I'm not sure how long I'll last," Sirius said.  
  
Harry and Hermione gave a quick giggle and then went downstairs and outside. Hagrid and Maxmine had joined Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"Yer here!" Hagrid said  
  
"Snape," Dumbledore whispered to Snape, Snape nodded and they both went inside.  
  
"So what is it you want to tell us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I don't want yeh to get upset with me, its just some people need my help right now." Hagrid said.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I'm leaving Hogwarts, I'm going to Maxine's school." Hagrid said. Just then Hermione fainted to the ground.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled crouching down beside her, holding her head.  
  
"It wasn't that big of a deal, she didn't 'ave to faint!" Hagrid said.  
  
"No, no, I don't think it was that, Maxmine, go get Dumbledore immediately!"  
  
A few moments later, Maxmine returned with Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore bent down beside Hermione.  
  
"Is it-" Dumbledore began.  
  
"Yes," Harry interrupted  
  
"Snape, can you fix an untosticque potion as quickly as possible," Dumbledore said. Snape nodded and left.  
  
"She needs to get to a bed quickly." Dumbledore said. Harry lifted her and ran inside and upstairs. Harry softly put her in bed and kiss her gently on the forehead. Dumbledore went upstairs where everyone was putting the children to sleep. He ran into Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, a word please?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Yes, Sure, we have to be quiet though, almost all of the children are asleep." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes of course, its just Hermione," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She was hit with the tosticque curse." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh no! Is she ok?" Sirius asked very concerned.  
  
"She'll be ok, the suffering will begin soon though."  
  
"How long do you figure she'll be out?"  
  
" At least a week, if not longer."  
  
"I stay the week then," Sirius said, " I knew that girl was in for something but I just didn't know what."  
  
" This is a very good lesson for Hermione. It'll teach her that no text book can teach her what is in the magical world of life."  
  
" That's weird though, I never remembered Lily experiencing the Tosticque curse before, mind you I was in Azkaban when Harry was born so I might of missed it."  
  
" Oh no, your right, Lily never had the Tosticque curse, its not from Harry's side of the family, its from her's, because she has muggle in her she experiences more stress then us. She is very strong though, that's what keeps her going everyday." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, will I'll go check on her and Harry, he hates watching people suffer," Sirius said  
  
Ok, if no one caught on to what happened to Hermione I'll explain. Ok, Hermione had a curse hit on her, known as the Tosticque curse. A magical curse which isn't given by anyone, butis produced if someone has a lot of stress or a lot happening in their life.  
  
Because Hermione had muggle in her she has double the stress symptoms. Harry knew that Hermione had this because he had researched everything on muggles after he married Hermione so he knew that she may be eligible for the curse but it was like 1 out of 1000 chance of her getting it. So when he saw her faint he knew what it was instantly. Then about five minutes after the victim faints they enter agony for about 8 hours, in which no one can cure of stop the pain. Then after that they have a, what's like a really long sleep, anywhere from 4days to 4 weeks, Then when they awake they are completely rested and nothing is wrong with them. Ok anyways,  
  
I just wanted to explain that in case any one didn't get it in the story, Ok, I'll continue the story soon............  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Sirius walked down the hallway to the bedroom where Hermione and Harry were. Sirius knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Harry whispered.  
  
Harry was crouched on the side of the bed next to Hermione. His eyes were full of tears.  
  
"It's not your fault you know," Sirius said.  
  
Harry sniffled his nose "But i could've helped her more, around the house and sort, I just feel so bad knowing how bad she is suffering and we can't do anything about it." Harry said.  
  
"She will only suffer for a few hours Harry," Sirius said.  
  
"Did Dumbledore say how long she'll be asleep after that?" Harry asked.  
  
"At least a week if not more, but just think she'll feel a lot better after," Sirius said, " I'm staying week, so you won't have to worry about the children. Serena (McGonallgol Jr.) is going home with Hagrid and Maxmine tonight. All the children are sleeping, and Dumbledore has just gone to notify Ron, Cho, Ginny and Draco about Hermione." Sirius said.  
  
"Thank you Sirius, really I appreciate everything you've done," Harry said. Sirius nodded and left Harry alone with Hermione. Harry stayed there all night and ended up falling asleep on the floor beside the bed where Hermione was.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with his back aching. Sleeping on the floor didn't actually help. Harry had to think for a minute. Why was he sleeping? He then looked at Hermione, her face pale. Then Harry remembered what had happened the night before. Harry dressed, brushed his teeth and looked at Hermione one more time before heading down stairs. Sirius was sitting at the table drinking coffe.  
  
"Good morning Harry, cup of coffe?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm ok," Harry said. Just then Ron came downstairs.  
  
"G'morning," he said in a cheery mood "how are you?"  
  
Sirius gave him a disapproving look and Ron kind of gave the oops look back. Harry, however didn't see this.  
  
"I'm alright, I guess," Harry said. "Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Sleeping," Sirius said.  
  
"In the guests' room, I presume?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep, Harry do you think that you could get the ministry to give me a house like this? I love it, It's huge. It can hold over 50 people living here," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, it is big, I think too big sometimes, but Hermione and the kids love it, and I personally liek the neighbourhood so that's why we live here," Harry said." I can talk to the ministry and see if they can build another one of these houses for you and Cho, but i wouldn't guarantee you getting it for free, your looking at big bucks for a house like this, Hermione and I were fortunate to have the ministry give the house to us because of the last seven years and everything that happened," Harry said.  
  
"You deserved it Harry, but i don't think Cho would like a house like this, she doesn't like things too big," Ron said.  
  
"Ok," Harry said. Ron decided to change the subject, but he didn't make it better.  
  
"I'm sorry about Hermione," Ron said. Sirius gave Ron another disapproving look.  
  
"Don't be," Harry said. The conversation ended. The three of the m sat there in silence. Finally Harry spoke up.  
  
"What happened to Dumbledore,?" Harry asked.  
  
"He left early this morning, he was going to leave late last night but he wanted to make sure Hermione was ok," Sirius said.  
  
Harry nodded as if to say ok. There was silence again for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm going," Harry said out of the blue.  
  
"Where exactly?" Sirius asked. Harry didn't answer he just ran upstairs. Sirius looked at Ron.  
  
"Was it something i said?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sirius said, "I'm going upstairs to see what he is doing. Ron nodded and Sirius ran upstairs. He walked down the hallway, but there was no sign of Harry. Sirius checked the room where Hermione was but Harry wasn't there either. Nobody was in the washroom, so he shouldn't be there. Sirius began to worry but then he found Harry. He was at the end of the hallway in the nursery. He was sitting in the rocking chair holding Cedric, who was still asleep.  
  
"Ummmm, is this where you were going?" Sirius asked very confused.  
  
"Well, not exactly," Harry said.  
  
"Enlighten me please," Sirius said as he took a seat in on the bench across from Harry.  
  
"I've decided to go back to Hogwarts," Harry said.  
  
"You have! Dumbledore asked you only last night and you were totally against it last night?!" Sirius said.  
  
"He told you did he?" Harry said. Sirius nodded. "Well I had a lot of time to think last night, and I made a decision based on many things," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, I see, but why did you just rush up here like that, and why are you holding Cedric while he is sleeping?" Sirius asked, still in a little bit of confusion.  
  
"I need to spend as much time with them in the next 6 weeks, and I just took that opportunity to leave and come spend some time with Cedric even though he is asleep," Harry said.  
  
"And............" Sirius said because he knew that Harry was hiding something else.  
  
"Well, I knew you would follow me if I left and didn't say anything, I wanted you to be the first to know," Harry said Sirius smiled.  
  
"You know it will be hard to leave Hermione and the kids," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, I mean I will still see them on weekends during the year, and I'll come home for holidays too, but that's only for the first year, after that I'll be a real teacher and I'll have to stay weekends and holidays," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, that'll be the hardest part of leaving, but it looks as if your prepared to do it," Sirius said ," Oh the years will go by really fast, then you'll be able to see your son at school, then your daughter, then in nine years your whole family will be there, I'm sure everything will work out fine."  
  
" I hope so, " Harry said ," You will help her won't you?"  
  
"Of course i will, I may even take the kids for a month to stay with me, only of course if its ok with Hermione," Sirius said.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Harry said.  
  
"I must warn you though, I'm taking Serena (McGonallgol Jr.) to New Zealand in November for two weeks," Sirius said.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Harry said. Lily walked in the door.  
  
"Good Morning Lily," Sirius said.  
  
"Morning," Lily said as she sat on Sirius' lap.  
  
"SO what woke you up?" Harry asked.  
  
"James, I heard him wake up and get out of bed, he was really loud," Lily said.  
  
"That's funny we never heard him, is he still in his room?" Sirius said.  
  
"No i don't think so, I think he went to see mommy," Lily said. Harry and Sirius jumped up. When Harry jumped up he woke Cedric and he began to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Sirius said to Harry as he rushed out the door. He ran down the long, narrow hallway to where Hermione was sleeping. Sirius swung the door open to find James shaking Hermione. James was confused, and he didn't understand why his mommy wouldn't wake up.  
  
James saw Sirius.  
  
"Grandpa, why won't mommy wake up?" James asked Sirius.  
  
Sirius came up behind James and put his hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Your mommy is going to be sick for a little while and we need to leave her alone," Sirius said as he tried to persuay James to leave the room but James wouldn't leave.  
  
"James, we have to leave now," Sirius said.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" James asked.  
  
"She will," Sirius said as he picked James up and left the room to go to the nursery. When Sirius had returned, Cho was standing there with Vicktor. Cedric was still crying, Harry really needed help.  
  
"Sirius! He won't stop crying! Is there some sort of spell or something," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I've told you many times," Sirius said putting James on the floor," Parenthood is something you can't use magic on, I'm sorry, that's just he way it is."  
  
"Will you at least hole him for a minute?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok, Just for a minute though," Sirius said. Then Harry looked at James.  
  
"What happened it looks like James has been crying?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius quickly pulled Harry to the corner of the room and whispered something into Harry ear.  
  
"You have to sit down with him and talk to him about Hermione. He doesn't know what's happening to her," Sirius whispered.  
  
"What!? I'm supposed to tell him about hte tosticque curse!?" Harry whispered back in a harsh tone.  
  
"No, No, don't tell him anything like that! Just tell him that Hermione is going to be sick for a little while and go on from there," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Ok," Harry said. Sirius and Harry left the corner.  
  
"Hey, James come with me for a minute," Harry said. James followed. Just then Ginny walked in the nursery.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Not much," Cho said ," Just another day, well ,Lily, Sara and Annie have already gone downstairs, why don't we join them? I think that Ron is making breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast sounds wonderful," Sirius said ,"I just have to change Cedric out of his pj's, maybe he'll stop crying then."  
  
Cho, Ginny and Vicktor went downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had taken James into an extra family room, upstairs.  
  
Sit down please, James, I need to talk to you about mommy," Harry said. James began to be interested when his mommy was mentioned.  
  
"What's wrong with her? She wouldn't wake up this morning. grandpa said she is sick," James said.  
  
"Well, she is, and she's going to be for a while, We need to be something called patient, it means we have to wait for mommy to rest and get better, these things just happen and we have to deal with them, even if we don't want to," Harry said.  
  
"Will she get better?" James asked.  
  
"Of course she will, but until then, we have to wait, How bout we go downstairs and have some breakfast?" Harry said. James nodded. They walked down the hallway and ran into Sirius who was going downstairs too. James quickly went downstairs, but Sirius and Harry dodled so they could talk.  
  
"Here, its your turn," Sirius said handing Cedric to Harry.  
  
"I'm glad he has stopped crying," Harry said.  
  
"Oh he's a baby and he didn't want ot wake up quite yet, but he did and that just made him miserable for a while," Sirius said ,"So do you think James understands a little bit more of what's going on?"  
  
"In a way, yes, he catches on quickly to things very well for his age, I just hope it doesn't keep growing, by the time he gets to Hogwarts he'll be taking more risks then i did," Harry said. Sirius gave a small chuckle. They both reached downstairs and everyone (Draco, Ginny, Cho, Ron, Vicktor, Sara, Annie, James, Lily, Robert, and Zachary) was sitting at eh table ready to begin breakfast.  
  
"Care to join us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Harry said. Harry and Sirius sat down. (oh yeah and Cedric in a highchair). There wasn't much discussion during breakfast, but on the other hand it wasn't awkward.  
  
"Well, that was wonderful Ron, we better get the kids ready, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be here soon," Draco said.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley are taking Zachary, Robert, Annie, Sara and Vicktor for the rest of the week," Harry said , " i hope you guys have fun with your grandmother, ok?" he said to Malfoy's and Weasley Jr.'s kids. The kids got all excited and ran upstairs.  
  
About a half an hour later everyone (except the Potters) came down stairs packed and ready to leave. Just then there was a shutter coming from the living room. Lily was standing in the living room next to the fireplace.  
  
"Lily," Sirius said,"Move out of the way!"  
  
"Grandpa, I'm just getting my toy," Lily said.  
  
Just then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the living room. Lily was knocked off her feet, hitting her head on the edge of the coffe table on the way down.  
  
"Lily!" Harry yelled as he ran towards her.  
  
"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said," It's all our fault."  
  
"No, it wasn't, it was mine, I should've grabbed her out of the way," Sirius said ," How is she?" Sirius asked Harry who was crouched beside Lily.  
  
"She's knocked out," Harry said lifting her off the ground, "And a she has a really bruised head, she needs to get to the hospital wing immediately."  
  
"You mean the hospital, your not at Hogwarts yet, you know," Sirius said.  
  
"Your going to Hogwarts Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. Sirius said whoops to himself.  
  
"Oh, I'm going back to teach this year," Harry said. Harry didn't realize though, that James, the Malfoys, and the Weasley Jr.'s were right behind him and he forgot that they didn't know yet. Everyone stood there in amazement.  
  
"D-d-d-daddyy? W-w-w-why are you leaving us?" James asked, his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Ummmm- well can we talk about this later, Lilt has to get to the hospital immediately," Harry said running out the door.  
  
"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said again," I think we will stay until Harry gets back with Lily." Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
Everyone sat there patiently. No one said much, just sat there. Then, at noon, Mrs. Weasley prepared lunch. Sirius took Cedric up for a nap, and same with Cho. Finally at about quarter after four Harry arrived with Lily. Everyone stood up from their seats when he came in.  
  
"Is she alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Well Madame Povrey said that Lily should rest, she's growing some bones back in her back, but her head is healing quite rapidly," Harry said.  
  
"Madame Povrey? From Hogwarts?" Ron and Cho said at the same time, so they quickly giggled.  
  
"No, well, yes, in a way," Harry began. Everyone was looking very confused. "It's Madame Povrey's daughter, she's training at the hospital and she is coming to take her mother's place at Hogwarts this year," Harry continued.  
  
"Ohhhhh, yes i remember Poppy saying something like that," Sirius said.  
  
"You talked to Povrey?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, and she's Madame Povrey to you," Sirius said.  
  
"Ah, Sirius, remember we are all grown up now," Harry said.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot, sorry, you just need to remind me once in a while," Sirius said. Ron, Harry and Cho all gave each other suspicious looks.  
  
" I never knew you talked to Povrey?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, we are good friends," Sirius said looking up at the ceiling as if he were remembering memories.  
  
"so you are good friends? I never knew that," Ron said. Cho and Harry were giggling in the background.  
  
"Well, anyways," Harry said trying not to laugh," I should take Lily up to her room, she needs to rest."  
  
"Shouldn't she eat first?" Mrs. Weasley asked very concerned.  
  
"No, they said that she shouldn't' eat anything until breakfast time tomorrow," Harry said. He left and went upstairs to take Lily to bed.  
  
When he returned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sara, Annie, Vicktor, Robert and Zachary were all ready to leave.  
  
"Leaving already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, we better get going, I promised I'd take the kids to Diagon Alley tomorrow for the day so they got to get ot bed early," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Well Thank you for coming kids," Harry said. The kids said bye and they all left by floo powder one by one. Harry, Ron, Cho, Draco, Ginny and Sirius stood there.  
  
"Well we better get going, the rest of the week with out the kids, can't go to waste," Draco said.  
  
" I agree," Cho said," Maybe we will sleep the whole night without Vicktor waking up at 3am crying."  
  
"I'll go grab our stuff," Ron said.  
  
"and I'll grab ours," Ginny said. Ron and Ginny ran up the stairs and returned a few moments later.  
  
"Ready?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yep," Ron said, "Draco, Ginny you can go first if you'd like."  
  
"Why, thank you, I think we will take that offer, Draco, powder please," Ginny said. Draco and Ginny got that weird sensation and were gone.  
  
"Well Harry, we'll see you again, but until then, see you pal," Ron said as he hugged Harry goodbye. Harry hugged back.  
  
"We'll see you," Harry said," and you too Cho."  
  
"Bye Harry," Cho said. Ron and Cho were off.  
  
"It's just me and you," Sirius said. Harry fell on the couch in a collapsing motion, putting his hands over his face.  
  
"Oh, its not that bad," Sirius said." Tell you what, I'll stay the night and leave tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, whatever, "Harry said. So Sirius stayed the night and left the next day.  
  
"Make sure you send me an owl if you need anything, alright?" Sirius said as he was leaving  
  
"Yes, Yes, I will," Harry said.  
  
Over the next couple of days Harry and the kids didn't do much. He let the kids do almost whatever they wanted and he just sat in the living room wondering when Hermione would wake up. He decided to write to Dumbledore to ask about her. Harry didn't feel like using his MWM(Magical Writing Machine) is he just wrote it by hand.  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
It's just me, Harry, It's been over a week, almost two now and Hermione hasn't woken up. I am beginning to worry. The kids really miss her too, but I'm letting them do almost everything they want. If Hermione found out I was doing that, oh she'd be mad. That's beside the point, write back please, I'm really getting worried,  
  
Harry  
  
Harry got Hedwig (who was getting quite old) and tied the letter to him. Hedwig was off into the sky. Harry waited patiently for Dumbledore to respond, but it was days, and still no letter in return. Then, one morning Harry woke up and went downstairs for breakfast and someone was sitting there.  
  
"Dumbledore, Why? I didn't exspect you to be here," Harry said ," did you get my letter?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but i didn't respond because i thought it would be better if we talked in person." Dumbledore said," Hermione will wake up soon, if not today, tomorrow. I want to be here when she awakes, becasue she'll be confused," Dumbledore said.  
  
"How will we explain everything to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, very slowly, she will ask a lot of questions whe nshe first wakes up. Sirius is coming to take the children, I don't want them to be here when she wakes up. She's needs space and they will want to spend time with her. We need to give here a while after she wakes up to get used to what happened."  
  
Dumbledore said.  
  
"What time is Sirius coming then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Anytime now," Dumbledore said ,"Look i told you, Hi Sirius." Sirius had just walked into the house.  
  
"Why Hello, Harry, Dumbledore, are the children ready to go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"They're not even awake yet, but i can wake them, if you want?" Harry said.  
  
"No, No, its ok, let them sleep, we can leave when they awake." Sirius said.  
  
"Looks like you'll be leaving soon," Dumbledore said ," Good morning Lily." Lily was standing there.  
  
"Daddy, Cedric is crying, can you make him stop?" Lily said.  
  
"Daddy, reporting to duty," Sirius laughed.  
  
"That's not funny," Harry said as he ran upstairs. He brought Cedric downstairs, and he had stopped crying.  
  
"Ok, Lily you can go sleep if you want," Harry said.  
  
"No, it's ok, I'm up now anyways," Lily said.  
  
"And so am I," James said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well, Good morning James," Sirius said.  
  
"Grandpa what are you doing here?" James asked.  
  
"Well, I'm taking you guys to my house for a while and you can stay overnight," Sirius said. Lily and James smiled and jumped up with excitement. Cedric just googled because he had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
  
"So why don't you guys get ready eh?" Harry said. Lily and James ran upstairs and Harry quickly followed with Cedric. Harry soon returned with the kids ready to go.  
  
"There are all yours," Harry said.  
  
"Well we are off, kids we're taking a port key at he end of the street," Sirius said. Lily and James walked out the door and Harry passed Cedric to Sirius.  
  
"Thanks man," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks man?" Sirius said ,"are we talking another language now?"  
  
"Goodbye Sirius," Harry said. Sirius nodded at Dumbledore and he left.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, patience please, even if Hermione wakes up today, it probably won't be until night," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Night?" Harry said," She's really going to be confused."  
  
"Yes, that's why i want to be here when she awakes," Dumbledore said ,"Now let's sit down and talk about Hogwarts."  
  
"Sure," Harry said. They both grabbed a cup of coffe and sat down in the living room.  
  
"So, is everything basically the same?" Harry asked.  
  
"We yes, just a couple of changes, " Dumbledore said.  
  
"Like..............?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, the common rooms have to be patrolled by professors until midnight each night, and until one o'clock in the morning on weekends. This is just because of students doing some funny business last year," Dumbledore said ,"Right now, well this past year, McGonallgol Jr. patrolled Gryffindor common room but that will become your responsibility."  
  
"Mine," Said Harry.  
  
"Yes, it'll help you get to know some of the students, and it will be of great help. Now, Professor Snape and I have developed a schedule for you, Here it is," Dumbledore gave a wave of his wand and a sheet of paper appeared. Dumbledore handed it to Harry  
  
It read:  
  
Morning Afternoon  
  
Monday- Potions Potions  
  
Tuesday-Transfiguration Dark Arts  
  
Wednesday-Care for Magical Creatures  
  
Thursday- Muggle Studies  
  
Friday-Recap (Day with Dumbledore)  
  
*Each night patrolling in Gryffindor common room between 7pm and midnight.  
  
"Ok, I have a couple of questions," Harry said.  
  
"Anything?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"On weekends I won't be there so who will patrol those nights?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Serena (McGonallgol Jr.) is filling for you then," Dumbledore said.  
  
"And on Fridays," Harry continued,"It says "recap Day with Dumbledore? Can you explain?"  
  
"Oh yes, On Fridays you'll be spending the day with me. Its a little complicated; You'll be evaluating students all week, from different classes, don't worry we will give you class lists for each subject. SO um, basically you'll be telling me what happened that week, any problems, some stuff about students, my job as headmaster is to evaluate you, for your first year as a student teacher, then i let the ministry and they use the information i give them, plus what they know and decide whether you are eligible to be a professor the next year, but no pressure, I know it won't be a problem for you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I get it," Harry said.  
  
"But you'll have the same privileges as us Professors, Snape will show you around our quarters when you arrive, Oh yes, that reminds me, you have to be there a day before the students arrive. You will catch the teacher's version of the Hogwarts Express," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said. Harry and Dumbledore talked for quite a while.  
  
They were discussing things like, Harry was allowed to take and give points from houses, he would be refereeing Quidditch games. Harry was going to be busier than he thought, but he just told himself that everything would be fine and fun! Harry and Dumbledore had lunch and talked through most of the afternoon. Then, a noise coming from upstairs. Harry jumped at this and began to run upstairs but Dumbledore held him back.  
  
"Harry, be careful, I'm coming with you," Dumbledore said. Both of them walked upstairs. They came to the door where Hermione was. Dumbledore slowly opened the door. Harry quickly ran in side and hugged Hermione who was sitting up in bed, awake. Hermione seemed very confused (well duh!)  
  
"Harry? Dumbledore? What's going on? Where am I?? I'm in bed!! What am I doing in bed at quarter to five!? Where are our children? Why are you here Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, please lay back in bed, please just for a minute, I have to tell you something," Dumbledore said. Hermione didn't want to, but Harry lightly pushed her down and she stayed. Harry sat on the end of the bed allowing Dumbledore to talk to Hermione.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something, and it will answer all your questions but you must promise to stay calm," Dumbledore said. Hermione agreed.  
  
"You've been hit with the Tosticque curse, you remember it from your mother, don't you?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"The tosticque curse? yes, yes, I am very a ware of it, but really? me? I feel wonderful right now," Hermione said.  
  
"You should feel that way, but do you remember your sequence of pain?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, almost unbearable," Hermione said ," How long was I asleep (out)for?"  
  
"Two weeks," Harry said.  
  
"Two weeks!" Hermione said ",I've obviously missed a lot."  
  
"Yes, I will let Harry catch you up, after you eat something, I'll be waiting downstairs," Dumbledore said and left the room. Harry hugged Hermione one more time then followed Dumbledore.  
  
"The tosticque curse?" Hermione whispered to herself over and over again because she couldn't believe that it had happened to her. She quickly dressed and ran downstairs. She sat in the couch across from Dumbledore and Harry.  
  
"So," she said as Dumbledore passed her a huge plate of food "what's happened?"  
  
"Well, everyone had a wonderful dinner, the Malfoys and the Weasley slept over, they left the next day, well, Ron's and Ginny's parents took all the kids, (except ours) home," Harry said.  
  
"By the way, where are our children?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sirius has them," Harry said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, Just then Hermione remembered what was supposed to take place after dinner," Ummmm Dumbledore, did you get a chance to ask Harry......?"  
  
Dumbledore interrupted "Yes, and he had decided to fill the position."  
  
"Really!?, that's wonderful Harry!!" Hermione said hugging him.  
  
"Yes, and your ok with this right?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course and i promised Dumbledore that I would definitely teach when Cedric enters his first year in 9 years." Hermione said. Dumbledore smiled and Hermione sat back down on the couch.  
  
"So, what's new with the kids" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, there was a little accident," Harry began.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, what happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"When Ron's parent's arrived, by floo powder your daughter was in front of the fireplace and got knocked to the floor, she hit her head on the way down. She bruised her head bad, and broke some bones in her back but Madame Pomfrey was able to heal her," Harry said.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Why would you let her near the fireplace when you knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were coming by floo powder," Hermione snapped " And you let her out of the house the day after!"  
  
"Hermione, I assure she's fine," Dumbledore said to calm Hermione down.  
  
"Any other things happen under your safe eye Harry?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Nope, it's all over, back to reality," Harry said.  
  
"So," Hermione said turning her attention to Dumbledore, "How did I get the tosticque curse?"  
  
"Well," Dumbledore started. Harry interrupted.  
  
"I'm going to write to Sirius, telling him it's ok to bring the kids home." Harry left the room. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"As I was saying, your mother had the tosticque curse, and you got it partially because you have muggle in you, and you know all the details and sort, I think you were rushing things, but your ok now, and that's all that matters," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, well I'm glad it's over, did you go through the Hogwarts stuff with Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, actually we did that today, I think everything will work out fine," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I hope so," Hermione said. Meanwhile Harry was writing to Sirius:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Thanks for taking the kids. Hermione is up now and she isn't confused anymore. You can bring the kids back, I think they miss her as she misses them too!  
  
Bye,  
  
Harry  
  
(PS Don't arrive by floo powder!)  
  
"Did you write yet?" Hermione asked walking past Harry towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
"They children will still stay the night with Sirius as planned. I don't want those children in the house until I am certain Hermione is ok, and I warned Sirius of this," Dumbledore.  
  
"I assure you Dumbledore, I am fine," Hermione said ,"I admit it was a shock, but I'm really fine now."  
  
"I'm sure you are, but I don't want to take any chances, this is just to be safe," Dumbledore said.  
  
"So, I sent that letter for nothing?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes, you, did, Sirius will bring the kids around tomorrow afternoon," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I suggest that we use this time without the kids to relax," Harry said. "I don't need to relax; I'm fine," Hermione said, "Is anyone up for a butter beer in Diagon Alley?" "Ummmm, Hermione I don't think you should be leaving here, not until tomorrow , at least" Harry said. Hermione stood there staring at Harry with a very deep disapproving look. Dumbledore thought for a minute. "Well, I think that if both you Harry, and I go with her, then, I don't think there should be any problem" Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled. "I will get ready then, I'll only be a minute," Hermione said as she ran upstairs. Harry looked at Dumbledore "What is it your not telling me? Why do you want the kids to stay at Sirius' so badly?" Harry asked. "I have not told you something Harry," Dumbledore said. "Well, I know that bit," Harry said sarcastically. "Right as I was saying, people who suffer from the tosticque curse, when the y wake up, the first 12 hours they loose all memory of their children," Dumbledore said. "But Hermione remembers our children," Harry said. "Not really, she knows she has children, she just doesn't know their names or their personalities, that's why I don't want the children here, not until the 12 hours are up, so really there will be no problem, is there?" Dumbledore said. "No, not really, its just a really weird side effect," Harry said. "Yes, it is," Dumbledore said. "What is what?" Hermione said coming down the stairs. "Oh, nothing," Harry said. "Fine," Hermione said giving Harry a stern look "don't tell me." "We're leaving by floo powder right?" Dumbledore asked interrupting Harry and Hermione's little argument. "Yes," Harry said.  
  
And all three of them left, and were in Diagon Alley. The walked down the road and into the three broomsticks. Hermione and Dumbledore went to a table while Harry grabbed the butter beers. "Here we are," Hermione said placing the butter beers on the table. Hermione picked hers up and chugged it down. Harry and Dumbledore stared in amazement. "There, I'm finished," Hermione said placing her bottle on the table; Harry and Dumbledore hadn't even opened their bottles. "What a woman," Dumbledore said. "Yeah, I know, I'm lucky," Harry said. "What was that insecure comment I just missed?" Hermione snapped. "Oh nothing dear, just telling Dumbledore how lucky I am to have you," Harry said. "Right, and you expect me to believe you?" Hermione said. There was a pause. "Exactly my point," she said, " Now, I'm going across the road to see Fred and George, are you two coming or what?" "We have no other choice, remember?" Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and the three of them left the three broomsticks. When they were out on the road in Diagon Alley, a small voice yelled "mommy!" from the end of the street. Hermione quickly flashed her head towards the sound. It was her daughter running towards her. "Allison!" Hermione yelled as she picked up Lily and hugged her. "Oh my god," Harry said under his breath running towards Lily and Hermione. Dumbledore ran towards Sirius who was behind Lily, with Cedric and James. Dumbledore pulled Sirius aside. "What in the world are you doing here with the children?!" Dumbledore whispered harshly "You knew I didn't want the children near Hermione any time soon." "Well, what are you doing here? I didn't even know Hermione was up! Let alone walking in Diagon Alley!" Sirius snapped back "Well," Dumbledore paused for a minute "Take them back to your place immediately!" "Oh, that'll help right about now," Sirius said sarcastically. "Just do it please," Dumbledore said and the two of them returned to Harry who was having some problems. "Mom! What are you talking about! I'm Lily, not Allison!" Lily screamed starting to cry. "Why, Allison, you probably lost some sleep last night or something, just ask your brother Freddy," Hermione said looking at James. "What? Mom? Hello, I'm James not Freddy, what's wrong with you?" James asked. "Ah, kids look at the time, got to go, bye," Sirius cut in. "Hi Sirius, off in a hurry are we?" Hermione said, but Sirius and the kids were off. "What was that about?" Hermione asked. "We have to go home now, no questions asked, understood Hermione," Dumbledore said. Hermione wanted to speak but obeyed Dumbledore's wishes. When they returned no words were spoken, Then, finally Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Which one of you want to tell me what's going on?" Hermione said angrily. "I think we better get some sleep, and talk about this in the morning, don't you think?" Harry said. "No! I want to know right now!! Something wasn't right back there, and I know that both of you know what it was," Hermione said. "Well, what if we don't tell you until tomorrow!" Harry yelled. "That would be very mean and I would be mad at you for a very long time!" Hermione said. "Sit please, both of you," Dumbledore said. They both sat down on opposite couches looking angrily at each other. "Now, Hermione , this may be confusing, and you won't understand until tomorrow, but what me and Harry have to tell you ,we can't tonight, just trust me, and don't me mad at me or Harry. It's not our fault." Dumbledore said. Hermione was about to say ok but she didn't want to give in that quickly or easily. "Will you tell me first thing in the morning?" Hermione asked. "If you mean 1 o'clock in the morning, no if you mean 7 o'clock in the morning yes," Dumbledore said. "Oh, alright," Hermione said heading up the stairs "but remember first thing tomorrow." Hermione was upstairs. "Now, not a word to her tonight, understood?" Dumbledore said to Harry. "Yes, Yes, I understand," Harry said. "Now, get some rest, you need it," Dumbledore said. And Harry went to bed.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up do to yelling in his ear. "It's 7:01!!" yelled Hermione, "You have to tell me now!" Harry rolled onto his side, "Hermione, this is ridiculous," Harry said. "You are just saying that because you already know what ii is!" Hermione said," Now get up, I'll bet you any amount of frogs that Dumbledore is already up and waiting for us downstairs." "Oh, all right, Don't get too worked up though, It's not the greatest news in the world," Harry said and he dressed and went downstairs with Hermione. "G'morning you two, sleep well?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully. "I was," Harry said sarcastically. "Yes, very well, now you two have to tell me exactly what happened yesterday," Hermione said. "Yes, Yes, I was getting to that part," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Do you remember anything odd happening when your mom first woke up from the tosticque curse?" Dumbledore asked Hermione. Hermione thought for a moment. "Y-Yes, she called me Abigail?" Tears began to fill in Hermione's eyes "she didn't know who I was, she was the same person, but I wasn't, or" Hermione sniffed her nose and tears dripped off the edge of her chin, "she made me feel like I wasn't, but what does that have to do with anything?" Harry sat beside Hermione. He put his arms around her and rocked her gently pulling her towards him. Hermione pulled her head down towards Harry chest, sobbing. She now knew what Dumbledore was going to say. "The same thing happened between you and Lily in Diagon Alley yesterday," Dumbledore said sorrowfully. More tears feel from Hermione's hidden face. Harry tried everything he could to comfort her as much as possible ,rocking her and stroking her hair. "I-I-I-I could never do anything *sniff* *sniff* like that to Lily," Hermione said in a soft tone. "It's not something we can control," Dumbledore said. "What did I call her?" Hermione asked. "I don't think this is the time-" Harry said but was cut off by Dumbledore. "-She needs to know everything, she will fins out sooner or later," Dumbledore said ," You called her Allison, and you called James, Freddy." "Lily-Allison? James-Freddy? What was I thinking?" Hermione said. "See that's the point, it wasn't really you thinking about your kids," Dumbledore said. Hermione soon sat up and dried her face with a tissue Harry passed to her. Then, the front door opened, it was Sirius with the children. Lily ran right to Hermione, and Hermione opened up her arms and Lily gave her mom the biggest hug ever. "I love you Lily" Hermione said. "I love you too mommy, "Lily said. Harry felt a tear of happiness run down his cheek. "Daddy, why are you crying?" James asked. "One day you'll find out." Dumbledore said. "Are you ok, are you hurt, are you fine?" James asked. "Yes, I'm fine," Harry said " How about you? How was your stay at Grandpa's?" "Great!" Lily said enthusiastically. Everyone was happy again, Sirius and Dumbledore stayed for dinner, discussing Hogwarts again. Once James heard about what his daddy was going to do, he was really happy for his dad. Harry felt things were going well for him and his family. He spent the last two weeks spending all his time with his family, even if it was as simple as watching James' Minor League Quidditch practices. Then came the day he had to leave for King's Cross Station. "Wonderful memories, eh Harry?" Hermione said as they were saying goodbye. "Yes," Harry said. "Bye Dad," James said. "Bye Daddy," Lily said. "Bye Guys, don't worry I'll be back Friday night, don't worry" Harry said and he hugged James and Lily. "Bye to you too Cedric," Harry said as he kissed Cedric on the forehead, who was being held by Hermione. Harry was walking towards the train. "Excuse me," Hermione said behind him. Harry turned around looking back at her. "Are you not going to say bye to me, your wife?" Harry dropped his bags and ran towards Hermione. He took Cedric out of her arms and put him on his side. Harry put his free hand on Hermione's shoulder, and looked into her eyes. She kissed him before he could say anything. After about 2 minutes, Cedric was getting heavy for Harry, and he was going to miss the train but Hermione wouldn't let go of him. He finally pushed away, not being rude or anything. "Sorry, Hermione I'm going to miss the train," Harry said. "Oh, right, goodbye Harry," Hermione said and Harry walked back to his bags and boarded the teacher's version of the Hogwarts Express. It was basically the same, a few changes, the compartments were individual, and then at the back of the train there was like a mini-common room where people could socialize (talk, play wizards chest ect.) The first compartment to the left was empty, to Harry's surprise. He walked in and placed his thing down, then he realized he was still holding Cedric! "Oh my goodness," Harry said to himself. "Something wrong Potter?" a familiar voice said. Snape was standing in the corridor door-way. "Professor Snape, yes, I was saying goodbye to Hermione and I was holding Cedric, and I accidentally forgot to give him back!" Harry said. "Right, well, first of all you can call me Severus from now on," Snape said. Harry nodded. "When we reach Hogwarts, you'll have to send Hermione and owl to come and get him," "What do I do between now and then," Harry asked. "Not much, you've just got an extra responsibly, bring him into the train's common room I don't think he'll find trouble finding company in there," Snape said. "He's very socialable, for his age, he doesn't even talk yet, I'd hate to imagine him 10 years from now," Harry said. "Do you want me to take him in?" Snape asked. Harry paused for a moment, was Snape really safe or nice? Could he be trusted with Cedric? Well, Dumbledore seems to trust him, so it should be safe. "Would you? Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you, Severus," Harry said as he handed Cedric to Snape. Snape headed towards the Train's common room with Cedric. Harry turned back to his bags and put them away. He used the restroom and decided to head to the common room. When he entered, many people were there he hadn't seen in ages and some he had seen recently. "Harry!? Is that really you?" Professor Trewanly (sorry forgot how to spell it) said. "Yes, surprised to see me alive?" Harry said sarcastically. He then turned his head towards the other side of the room. Both Professor McGonallgols were sitting playing with Cedric. Harry had seen Serena (Pro.McGonallgol Jr.) earlier that summer, but he hadn't seen Minerva since Sirius' and Serena's wedding four years previous from now. "Hello, Harry, how have you been? I see there is another one, three children now?" Minerva said. "Yes," Harry said. "And I bet Lily and James are bigger now?" "Yes, much, you don't mind watching him for a while do you? I actually brought him on here by accident," Harry said. "Of course not, plus you need to catch up with a lot of people Harry, you have truly been missed," Minerva said. "Thank you," Harry said. "Harry!" another voice said. Harry turned his head. "Professor Jurseon!" Harry said. Professor Jurseon starting teaching at Hogwarts in Harry's 6th year, as a young student teacher in DADA(defense against the dark arts) Then in Harry's 7th year Professor Jurseon was a true Professor and beat Snape to the position as the DADA teacher. "I haven't seen you since your 7th year graduation!" Jurseon said. "How you been?" Harry said. "Very well, I'm glad to here about you teaching at Hogwarts," Jurseon said. "Well, not yet exactly," Harry said. "Oh you will be in no time," Jurseon said.  
  
  
  
Harry had a lot of time meeting back with Professors he hadn't seen in years. And everyone played pass the baby, like at a baby shower, Harry didn't seem to mind, Cedric was in good hands. "We'll be there in 2 minutes," Snape informed everyone. "I better take him now," Harry said taking Cedric back to their compartment. Harry got his bags and prepared to exit the Teacher's Version of the Hogwarts Express. When it stopped Harry exited before many other professors and was surprised to see Dumbledore waiting for him. Dumbledore had a confused expression on his face when he saw Cedric. "An accident," Harry said as he walked along Dumbledore's side towards the castle. "I was holding Cedric while saying goodbye to Hermione, and I was running late, I rushed onto the train and when I got to my compartment, the train was already well on it's way and I realized that I was still holding Cedric, I talked to Snape, sorry, Severus, and he told me the only thing I could do was send an owl to Hermione when I reached the castle, and here I am," Harry said. "My goodness, I don't think I've seen you do some thing like this before, but we'll find a solution, like we do for everything you do," Dumbledore chuckled, "Follow me to my office, won't you?" "Of course," Harry said and they walked through the castle. Everything looked the exact same as Harry had remembered it, the hallways, walls, everything. They passed the Great Hall and it almost brought a tear to Harry's eye. "Fuflebeans," Dumbledore said giving the password to his office. "Come, sit down" Dumbledore said, " You can let him walk around close, he should be ok, just make sure the Pensive is out of his reach." "Right," Harry said. "Severus should be joining us shortly, You can start writing to Hermione, tell her she is to catch the Hogwarts express tomorrow with the students," Dumbledore said. "Is there no other way?" Harry asked. "No port keys or floo powder can be used out here, and the Hogwarts train doesn't come again until tomorrow, and you certainly can't leave, on your first day," Dumbledore said. Harry understood and begun to write:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sure you obviously know already, but I have Cedric. I accidentally brought him on the train with me, and he's at the castle with me now. Dumbledore says you are to take the Hogwarts Express with the students tomorrow (you know the drill) to come get Cedric. I'm going to write to Sirius to ask him to take Lily and James while you come. I'm really sorry about the mix-up. I know your going to have my head when you see me. Write back please Love, Harry  
  
"Everything looked after?" Snape asked while entering Dumbledore's office. "I just wrote to Hermione, I need to go down to the owlery." Harry said. "You can do that on your way, Severus is taking you to show you where you'll stay and where to put your stuff," Dumbledore said. "Ok," Harry said. And he picked Cedric up and followed Snape. They walked down the hallways. They stopped at the owlery ,even though it wasn't on the way, but Harry really had to get that letter to Hermione. Cedric's eyes lit up when he saw all the owls. "Finished?" Asked Snape. "Yes," Harry said and they left. Snape led Harry down a narrow hallway and through a corridor. They entered a very large room, larger than Gryffindor common room. It was full of couches, chairs, tables, a room filled with entertainment, but on the other hand it was quiet, and looked easy to concentrate in. "Welcome to the teacher's common room, you have probably realized that it's bigger than you are used to but it serves the same purpose," Snape said, " On that side of the room there is a stairway that leads towards the male's dormitories and the other side leads towards the female's dormitories." "They are divided into years" Harry asked. "No, there aren't as many teachers as there are students. The room is divided into smaller room ,where we each sleep. We rarely spend anytime in there, usually only between 1am and 6am, when we are sleeping, you'll also find that while you're here you won't get as much sleep as you'd like." "Right, so do I just..? "Harry asked. "Bring your bags up the stairway on the left, your room is the last one on the right, make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in about half an hour, we expect to see you at the front table this year," Snape said. Harry nodded and headed up the stairway on the left. It was only a few steps, 7 or 8. When Harry reached the top he saw a wide hallway with doors on each side. He walked down the hallway to the last door on the right. He walked in, and to his surprise the room was ten times bigger than it looked appeared, but hey, Harry thought, this is Hogwarts and anything can happen. The room had a huge desk, which Harry figured was for long hours of marking. There was a kitchen too! But Harry wondered why, he had all his meals in the Great Hall. He'd ask Dumbledore about it after. There was a lot of furniture too, Harry figured if the common room got too crowded or loud, teachers came up to their dormitories. On the kitachen table there was a note. Dear Harry, Welcome to Hogwarts! Welcome to your new room, I know it seems a little spacious but you learn to love the space! You are probably wondering why there is a kitchen in here, since we eat all meals in the Great Hall. Let's just say, us teachers sometimes get hungry, while we marking or whenever, and walking all the way to the Great Hall's kitchen just doesn't suit some of us, You don't have to use it, but believe me you find uses for it! So enjoy yourself, and make yourself at home! Dumbledore P.S. Come to the Great Hall when you finish unpacking, it's important. "Important?" Harry thought out loud, "I wonder how old this letter is?" Harry looked at Cedric "You're probably getting hungry, aren't you? Let me put you down for a sec, you can get heavy" Cedric googled. Harry put his things away, washed up and headed down to the Great Hall. He went down with Cedric and opened the doors. "SURPRISE!!!!" hundreds of peopled yelled. Harry was shocked and fell to the ground, luckily catching Cedric. Harry sat up and Hermione was there, along with Ron, Cho, his kids, almost everyone he knew. "Harry," Hermione began, "We were so busy this summer, and with my complications, you forgot your own birthday! So everyone is here to celebrate!" "Really?" Harry said, he totally forgot his birthday, " I forgot my birthday?" "Yes," smiled Hermione. "How did you get here? And this fast? Did you get my letter? Oh, I'm so sorry about Cedric, I didn't mean to-" Harry started but was cut off. "Don't be," Hermione said. I was on the same train as you, only a different compartment, I put a spell on you so you would forget about holding Cedric and bring him on the train with you, because I couldn't fit myself, and all three of the kids in those personal compartments, so I got you to take Cedric, It wasn't your fault, just a spell. We wanted to surprise you so we didn't' reveal ourselves." Harry hugged Hermione. "Come on now mate, get up, we have a birthday to celebrate," Ron said. "Any chocolate frogs?" Harry asked. "No," Ron said. "What?" Harry asked confused. "Harry, you ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer," Ron said. "So that means there are frogs?" Harry said. "Yes silly!" Hermione said, "Like duh!" Harry and Ron headed towards the food table, Harry saying hello and thank you to everyone who was there. "You know," Cho said, "Those two will never change." Hermione and Cho laughed. "Keep an eye on Lily and James please, I need to speak to Dumbledore," Hermione said. "Sure, I don't think we can stay long though, the kids aren't always ok, this far away from home," Cho said. "Same here," Hermione said "I'm leaving soon, I just wanted a chance to say Happy Birthday to Harry, and have a little fun, he deserves it, he works so hard you know," Hermione said and she headed towards the crowd, looking for Dumbledore. He was no where to be found. "Cho, have you seen Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "Not since I last saw you," Cho said. "Ok, I'll be back soon, I'm going looking for him," Hermione said. "You want to leave Cedric with me?" Cho asked. "Yes, thanks, I won't be long," Hermione said and she left the great hall. She looked through the halls, but still no sign of him. "His office," Hermione said as she made her way to Dumbledore's office. She walked up the hallway. "Oh what was the password, he told me, ohhhhh, I remember, Fuflebeans," Hermione said and entered Dumbledore's office, no one was there so Hermione decided to check the Library. Hermione entered and walked right to the restricted section, nobody noticed her, and she wasn't a student there anymore. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, peeking his head up from one of the books. "Professor! What are you doing here? I've been looking all over the castle for you?" Hermione said. "You need me for something? A problem?" Dumbledore asked. "No, no, I just went to thank you, and you weren't there so I was worried, everything is ok though, you did leave without saying anything," "I just felt like something bad happened, I felt the same way when Vol-, oh nevermind," "Professor, what is it? It couldn't be him, he's long gone," Hermione looked in to Dumbledore's eyes, "No, please tell me there couldn't be another, like him?" "Hermione, please keep this quite, let's not jump to conclusions." Hermione took a deep breath, "What do you know? Are we in danger?" "I don't know, I'm trying to find out before anything happens, just promise you won't say nothing to anyone?" "What about Harry? Are you going to tell him? I think out of all people he should know about this!" "Yes, I'll tell him, but not tonight, tomorrow before the students arrive, I want him to enjoy himself just as much as you do," "Alright, but I want you to tell me everything, as soon as you know!" "Yes, Hermione, I'll do my best, now get back to the Great Hall, you don't have much longer, your ride will be here soon," "Yes, I know, but let me say what I wanted to in the first place," Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you for everything, the surprise, Harry teaching, our ride home, everything," Dumbledore smiled and Hermione fled back to the Great Hall. "Hermione! Where've your been, your missing everything, care to dance?" Harry asked and Hermione took his hand. The evening was wonderful but it had to end so quickly. "Must you go already?" Harry asked. "Yes, I'm sorry, but I'll see you on Friday night," Hermione said, She left with the kids, then Ron and Cho left, soon everyone started to leave. "See you Harry!" "Bye Harry" "Enjoy your year!" "Don't be shy to pop in and say hi" "Happy Birthday Harry" "Bye Harry, have a good birthday". Harry acknowledged everyone and then decided to head up to his room. But, when he got there, he realized he didn't know the password. Harry decided to go to Dumbledore's office and ask him. "Fuflebeans," Harry said, and the door's to Dumbledore's office opened. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. (he was back from the library). "A problem Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes, I forgot to ask what the pass word is to get into the teacher's common room," "Calimofamin," "Thank you," Harry said and he headed for the door. "Harry?" "Yes, professor?" "Sleep well," "Thank you, you as well. Do you want to walk with me?" "I would but I just have a few things I have to take care of," Dumbledore said, and Harry hurried along. "Calimofamin," Harry said when he came to the teacher's common room. Only a few teachers were left in the common, most of them were smart and had gotten to bed as soon as possible because tomorrow was going to be very busy. The next morning Harry woke up feeling very tired, he didn't want to wake up, but knew he had too. He rolled on his slide and slipped of the side of the bed. He took a quick shower, dressed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. "Going to breakfast Harry?" Minerva asked Harry as he entered the common room. "Yes, care to join me?" Harry asked. "No, can you just tell Serena that an owl came for her last night, while she was sleeping, I think she has already gone down to breakfast," "Sure thing," Harry said and he left for the Great Hall. When he entered he walked right to Serena. "Thanks for letting me know," She said. "No problem, it was just a message," Harry said and he took a seat next to Professor Snape. "Morning Potter, sleep well?" Snape asked. "Yes, I just wished that it would have lasted longer," Harry said. The two of them actually had a pleasant conversation that morning, the first one ever actually. "Wonderful talking to you but Professor Dumbledore is expecting me in his office any minute now, talk to you later," Harry said. "Ok," Snape said. Harry rushed down to Dumbledore's office. Minerva was talking to Dumbledore right outside his office  
  
"Hello Harry, sleep well," Dumbledore asked. "Yes, wish it would've lasted longer though," Harry said. Dumbledore smiled. "Go on in, I'll be done talking with Minerva in a minute," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and walked inside. Dumbledore was truthful, and wasn't much longer, he walked behind his desk and sat down. I wonder what he was talking to her about? Harry thought. "I was just talking to Minerva about who is bringing the first years over since Hagrid isn't here," Dumbledore said, as if he was reading Harry's mind. "Oh, and who is?" Harry asked. "Professor Jurseon volunteered," Dumbledore said. "And who is teaching Care for Magical Creatures? " "The class got cancelled this year," "What? Where will I be on Wednesdays then?" "I'm sorry Harry but it had to be done, don't worry he'll be back next year, and you'll be in Astronomy on Wednesday with Professor Trelawney." "Why did he go? He never did get a chance to tell me why he was going," "I don't think he intended in telling you, It isn't any of your nor my business anyways," "Oh, and you just let him leave for a year to go with that Maxmine to her school, you had some sort of hint of fact to agree," "Harry drop it please, this isn't getting us anywhere," Harry stopped pressing the conversation. "Ok, as you know the students are arriving tonight, just before dinner, around five, five thirty, we'll do sorting, and I'll talk for a moment, then we'll eat, and then afterwards the prefects will show all the students to their dormitories, and classes will start tomorrow," Dumbledore stated "Tomorrow!" Harry jumped. "Yes," Dumbledore said, "Now, right now, you'll have to learn somethings. Here is a list of teachers, and what they teach, although you already know most of them, if not all, the new one I will introduce to you when they arrive" Dumbledore handed Harry a sheet of paper. Defense Against the Dark Arts-Professor Markson Jurseon Transfiguration- Professor Minerva McGonallgol/ Professor Serena McGonallgol Muggle Studies- Professor Benntletone Potions-Professor Severus Snape Divination- Professor Lamolin Charms-Professor Flitwick Astronomy- Professor Trelawney Flying-Madame Hooch "Who is Professor Benntletone?" Harry asked. "Oh our new Muggle Studies Teacher, he's coming from another school," Dumbledore said, "Now you need to go to down to Severus' dungeon to help him prepare for tomorrow's lesson, then this afternoon, your going to help Markson for Tuesday lesson, then at about 4:30, the whole staff makes sure everything is going the way it's supposed to, before the students arrive, but before we do that, I'd like to see you in my office at quarter after 4?" "Ok," Harry said and headed towards Snape's dungeon. As Harry has expected, Snape was waiting for him, and from the looks of it, it was going to be a very busy morning. To Harry's surprise, Snape never said much all morning except giving him instructions, he seemed to have changed since breakfast. But Harry knew that the afternoon would be something to look forward to, preparing a lesson of DATA with Professor Jurseon. "I'm going off to lunch," Harry said at noon to Snape. He said nothing in return. Harry didn't find this strange at all, compared to Snape's behavior all morning. Harry ate as fast as he could, because he couldn't wait for the afternoon. "In a hurry are we Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Harry was rushing out of the Great Hall. "Well," Harry said ," It's going to be a busy afternoon, got to run bye." "Hello, Harry," a friendly voice greeted him as he entered Professor Jurseon's DATA classroom, "Thanks for coming this afternoon to help out, I got a head start earlier this morning, I'm trying to figure out how to approach the 1st years, I want to make a different approach this year, make some of them put their minds to the test," Professor Jurseon said. "I would just recommend that you don't give out homework on the first day," Harry said. "Oh, I wouldn't do that, tomorrow I think we'll have a class discussion, something basic," "Sounds good," Harry said. The two of the spent the whole afternoon discussing, well DATA students, routines, Harry knew most of it and Professor Jurseon appreciated his help. "Do you have the time?" Harry asked. "Yes, Its ten after 4," Professor Jurseon said. "I best be going, Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office before all the staff met at 4:30," "Ok, Harry , see you later!" Professor Jurseon said and Harry was off. "Fuflebeans," Harry said and he walked in Dumbledore's office, "I can't count how many times I've said that over the last two days." "Imagine saying it for a week!" Dumbledore chuckled. "So, you needed to talk to me?" Harry asked. "Take a seat Harry," Dumbledore said seriously now. Harry did, and Dumbledore continued. "I really have no reason to tell you this but, I promised Hermione I would. It seems as if there is some sort of dark power rising again in a wizard that, at the moment can not be traced." "Your not saying that there could be another like V-Vol, you know who?" "Your just like Hermione, don't jump to conclusions, it may be nothing, but I promise to tell you anything we do find out," "You promise?" Harry asked "Yes," said Dumbledore, and the two of them headed to the great hall. Professor M. McGonallgol was waiting for them along with many other teachers. "Thank you for your patience," Dumbledore said to all the staff, "Now, Markson has already gone over to get ready to bring the first years over, Minerva, and Serena you should head to the front of castle soon, to be ready when Markson brings the first years. Severus, would you go down, so that when Professor Benntletone and Professor Lamolin arrive, they know where to go," Dumbledore said and Snape nodded. "The rest of us should take our seats and wait patiently." Everyone followed the instructions. Harry took his seat. All the teachers waited patiently, then about 20 minutes later, people started to arrive. Snape entered the Great Hall followed by two men, who Harry figured were Professors Lamolin and Benntletone . Years 2 and up quickly came in after them chatting as loudly as Harry thought possible. "Silence please," Dumbledore said standing up from his chair. Everyone grew very quiet. Minerva and Serena swung the doors to the Great Hall open, and walked in. Following them was all the nervous first years. Everyone turned their heads in that direction, that just made the 1st years even more nervous. The McGonallgols lead them up the Great Hall, near to where the head table was. "Now," Minerva began , "This is the time where you will be sorted into one of four houses, while you are here, your family." The sorting hat sang its usual rhyming speech.  
  
"As I read your name, you will come up here, sit down and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted, now let's begin, Beck, Cindy," McGonallgol said. A shy, blond, short girl walked up to the hat as nervous as possible. "I'll definitely put you in Slytherin!" the hat said and a huge roar came from the Slytherin table. Cindy smiled. "Please don't let her be anything like Malfoy was," Harry said to himself. "Bridget, Alexa," McGonallgol continued down the list. A tall brunet walked up to the hat, her hair shined, and her smile told everything she was thinking. "Another Cho," Harry thought to himself. "Gryffindor," the hat said. A loud cheer came from the Gryffindor table, and Alexa felt well greeted. "Gold, Brittany," Minerva read off the list. An outgoing blond in pigtails came up to the hat trying as hard as she could not to giggle.. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, and Brittany quickly ran to Alexa's side. "Iancu, Viana" the McGonallgol said. A matter-of fact-smart type of girl with frizzy hair walked up to the hat. "Definitely Ravenclaw, but don't think that your not capable of other opportunities." the hat said. The Ravenclaw table teamed. All of a sudden Harry thought he saw a spark of fire come from the side of Viana's eye. It was obvious though, that nobody else saw it. "I'm probably just saying things," Harry said to himself. "Krum, Kevin," McGonallgol said. A tall-dark haired boy walked up to the hat. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and yelled and Kevin took a seat beside Brittany. She smiled at him. "My god," Harry thought "They're only in first year and falling for each other." "Wawerczyk, Eric," McGonallgol continued. "Slytherin," the hat said. The Slytherin table roared. The Sorting Hat continued through all the first years: "Wilson, Liz" "Nicik, Christian," "Serens, Phoebe," "Saa, Monica," "Trypilskyi, Trisha," "Kennedy, Melanie," "Rankin, Allison," "Wall, Emily."  
  
"Now that our first years have been sorted, I think that we should give them a hand," Dumbledore said, and the Great Hall piled in applause. Minerva, Serena, Snape, Benntletone, Lamolin and Jurseon took their seats at the head table. "Now, enjoy the feast," Dumbledore said. Everyone did. When the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up form his chair again. "All of your belongings have already been brought to your dormitories, where your prefects will show you in a moment. I suggest that you get to sleep as soon as possible. The head of your house will give you your schedule, and classes will start tomorrow. Good night, and sleep well. "Looks like everything stands the same as it was on the train," Cindy said angrily in the hall. All the Slytherins snickered behind her. "Obviously," Kevin said back, Alexa and Brittany took his side. "What exactly did you mean by that?" Cindy snapped. "Exactly what I said!!! As the rude and obnoxious people ended up in Slytherin, and all the well-behaved, nice people ended up in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." "Take that back!" Cindy grew even more angry, as Viana and Emily took his side. "Why would he do that, especially if it's true?" Emily asked. "Oh, for god's sake, SHUT UP!" Cindy said ready to explode, taking out her wand. "What exactly do you plan on doing with that?" Kevin asked. ""Things you'd never imagine!!!" Cindy said. Everyone moved back scared, but Viana jumped right out in front of Cindy and slapped her right in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Harry just happened to come around the corner at that moment. "What on earth is going on?! Miss Iancu, explain yourself instantly," Harry yelled, "No, wait! Follow me to Dumbledore's office, Christian will you take Cindy to the hospital wing, Cindy I will talk to you there." Cindy, Christian and Viana nodded. "And the rest of you," Harry said looking at Kevin, Emily, Brittany and Alexa, "head back to your dormitories immediately, If I need to talk to you, I'm come and get you," Harry said. Everyone did exactly what they were told, no questions asked, what so ever. Harry walked rapidly towards Dumbledore's office, Viana following closely behind, very upset. "Fuflebeans," Harry said and entered Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was confused to see Harry and even more confused to see Viana right behind him. "Take a seat please Miss Iancu," Harry said, not too impressed with her. "Harry? Miss Iancu, what's going on?" Dumbledore asked.. "I was just coming out of the Great Hall, when I saw Miss Iancu slap Miss Beck right across the face, causing Cindy to fall on the ground, " Harry said. "Miss Iancu, truly this can't be true?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, sort of," Viana said. "Oh, so you slapped her by accident?" Harry asked sarcastically in an interrupting motion. "Harry, please let her speak," Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. Viana continued. "W-W-We were just coming out of the Great Hall," Viana began. "Who was?" Dumbledore asked. "Me, and Emily," Viana said. "Thank you," Dumbledore said, "Continue." "I saw Cindy, Christian and the Slytherins having an argument with Kevin, Brittany and Alexa. Cindy didn't seem to be being fair so me and Emily took Kevin's side. Then, Cindy threatened to use her wand, and everyone backed off, but I slapped her in the face, I thought it was the right thing to do," Viana said. "I appreciate your concern Miss Iancu, but if that happens again, I would like you to tell a teacher, instead of slapping the student in the face," Dumbledore said, "15 points will be taken from Ravenclaw because of your misbehavior. I will Get Professor Potter to talk to Cindy, you may return to your dormitory, and don't let me see anything like this again, understood?" Viana nodded and left the room. "Harry," Dumbledore said, "will you go down to the Hospital wing and give Miss Beck a talking to, and in the future keep and eye on them, looks like we've got rivals already." Harry nodded and headed to the hospital wind, Cindy was just leaving there. "Ah, Miss Beck, just who I was looking for, care to have a little chat?" Harry asked. "Well, it doesn't really doesn't look like I've got a choice," Cindy said sarcastically. "Funny? Anyways, I've heard the whole story," Harry said "The whole true story or the whole fake story?" Cindy asked being smart again. "Ok listen," Harry said a bit angrier than he was to start off with, "I don't have stupid written all over my forehead, there will be no wand threatening at this school, understood?" Cindy nodded. "15 points will be taken away from Slytherin due to your behavior, other than that, is your face ok?" Harry asked. Cindy didn't answer and stormed off to the Slytherin common room. "That one's going to be difficult, oh well," Harry thought and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, as he remembered that he was patrolling. "It can't be?" A familiar voice said as he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, "Harry Potter?" "Yes," Harry said to the fat lady. "Well, welcome back," she said and let him in. Tons of students turned their heads towards him "Good evening, should you be heading up to bed?" he asked. THIS IS WHERE I LAST SENT TO TESS "Can we have out schedules first?" Brittany asked, the other's faces said they wanted theirs too. "Oh, all right," Harry said and gave them all their schedules, "you can take a few minutes to look over them, but then it's off to bed," They all agreed quickly. Harry took a seat in the couch right in front of the Gryffindor fire, listening to everyone look over their timetables. "Flying lessons right after lunch!?" "ooooo, transfiguration first thing tomorrow morning," "Double Potions, oh no!" Harry chuckled to himself, those were the days. As minutes went by, students went up to their dormitories. Harry looked over to see if anyone was left, and he saw Alexa, Kevin and Brittany talking in a corner. "It was already quarter after 10" Harry thought, "Oh I'll give them until 10:30, then I'll send them up to bed." They reminded him of Hermione, Ron and himself at Hogwarts. The way their curiosity started off with the Philosopher's Stone, Ron insulting Hermione about studying too much, Hermione slapping Malfoy in the face(that was a good one, and he deserved it at the time). Harry looked at his watch again a while later. It was 10:30, They aren't being disturbing, but they really need sleep. "Guys?" Harry turned to them/ "Yes?" they asked. "It's ten-thirty, I'd like you to go up to bed now, to sleep, no chit chatting, ok girls?" "Alright Professor," they said, "goodnight." "You too," Harry said. Alexa hurried up the stairs, but Brittany and Kevin dodled. "Night Kevin," Brittany smiled. "Night Britt," Kevin smiled and walked up to the boys dormitories. Brittany stood there in a day-dreamy gaze. Harry stared at her with confusion. "Ah, Miss Gold, going to bed?" Harry asked. Brittany snapped out of it "Yes," she said quickly, "sorry Professor." And she ran up to the girl's dormitories. "First year!" Harry laughed to himself again. "Oh, and hour and a half, that's how long I have to wait here, oh well, by tomorrow night, I'll be marking like crazy!" So Harry just sat there looking into the fire. Then, at midnight Harry decided to leave. "Leaving already Harry?" the fat Lady asked. "Yes, but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night," Harry said. "Goodnight Harry," she said. "You too," he said and started down the hallway, all of a sudden he thought that he could hear voices. Right away he could recognize one of them, Viana! But he couldn't quite recognize the second voice. Harry thought he'd listen in on the conversation, just to find out who it was: "Are you sure no one can here us?" Viana asked. "Yes, I'm sure, Invisibility cloaks are known to be sound proof, I read it in a book," the voice said, Harry thought belonged to a boy( and he didn't think the boy was that smart either, I mean the invisibility cloak, sound proof? Give me a break) "Well, I've heard your reading isn't exactly the greatest," Viana said. There was a pause, the other person obviously didn't like that comment. "Anyways," the voice said. "So, Christian, what do you think of the situation right after dinner?" Viana asked. "Christian?" Harry thought to himself, what in the world would a Ravenclaw be doing with a Slytherin under an invisibility cloak at night, in the hall?" Harry thought to himself again. "No comment, Some things just happen," Christian said, "I'm just sorry about all the points lost." "Don't be," Viana said, "That Cindy has attitude eh?" "I won't get them in trouble" Harry thought, I did that in first year, I know what it's like. But, if Filch catches them, its their problem." And Harry walked to the teacher's common room, and went up to his bed, he feel asleep rapidly. The next morning Harry woke up, very tired, more tired than usual, but he still got up, got ready and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry intended on looking up on Snape's behavior, it was really weird, totally nice one minute, then totally not, the next. As he was about the enter the Great Hall he saw Viana coming from one end of the hallway, and Cindy and Christian coming from the other side of the hallway. All three of them were obviously going to the same place, The Great Hall. Viana saw Cindy and Christian, and visa versa, But, none of them saw Harry. "Good morning, Christian, Cindy, how are you?" Viana asked. "Oh, come on! Don't try and be nice to us now!" Cindy said. "All going to breakfast?" Harry interrupted, trying to prevent a fight from happening. "Why, yes professor," Cindy said and did as she usually did, stormed off. "Does she ever have attitude!" Viana said. "Please don't comment," Harry said and walked into the Great Hall. He walked in, many other people were already there. He took his seat at the head table, but Snape wasn't there. Harry figured Snape had already eaten and had gone to his dungeon. Harry used the time he ate breakfast, to think. I wonder what the fire form Viana's eye was? Was Dumbledore really serious about more dark power coming in the world again? Why would Christian, a Slytherin, be flirting with a girl from Ravenclaw? Does Cindy have anything to do with this? Because her and Viana are definitely enemies, and those Gryffindors, Alexa, Kevin, and Brittany may have something to do with whatever is going on. Or, maybe its just me, and really nothing is going on, and there's just a bunch of weird things happening?  
  
Harry stared at all the students, some were eating, some were talking, some were leaving, and some were coming. Harry saw Brittany and Kevin come in the Great Hall when Cindy was leaving. They both gave each other disgusting looks and moved along, Brittany and Kevin were holding hands. "For gods sake," Harry thought "At this rate they'll be married by 7th year!" Harry quickly hurried down to Snape's dungeon as class would begin soon, and Snape hated people who were late. "Good luck today Harry," Dumbledore said as Harry was leaving the Great Hall. "Thanks," he replied and hurried along. "Good, you're here!" Snape said in a rather nasty tone as Harry entered the dungeon. A few students were already there getting read y for the class, 2 of them being Emily and Viana. "Good morning girls," Harry said. "Morning Professor," they said. More students came in the class. Snape did the usual speak scaring all the first years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Harry remembered his first potions class. Snape thought of him as the "new celebrity". Harry was still upset with Snape for that day. "You should be writing this down!" part of the speech came from Snape, and Harry jumped, then began pacing the room. "Now, Mr. Potter here, is in his first year of teaching, as most of you know, he will be here every Monday, and you may be lucky to see him in other classes during the week. And one more thing, he will be addressed as a Professor during this year, even though he really isn't yet, he deserves all the respect as any other professor, if not more." Harry blushed as all the students looked at him. All that period the first years basically listened and took notes. The next period Snape has 7th years and he put them straight to work, no note taking, what so ever. Lunch time came, and went. The afternoon came and went. All there was, was 3rd years all afternoon, so it was a little boring to Harry. But Harry was literally jumping off the Walls in his head, as he knew DATDA was tomorrow, but only for half a day! The other half was Transfiguration with the McGonallgols, that wasn't that bad, better than Potions with Snape. When Harry was walking to dinner he heard Brittany, and Alexa talking in the hall. He didn't mean to, but he overheard their conversation. "He is like the hottest guy at Hogwarts and he treats me like an angel," Brittany said. "Maybe, but your only in your first year! What if your parents found out!? They would kill you! I think you should be concentrating on school right now, not the boys in it!" Alexa said sounding very concerned. "Good evening girls," Harry said as passed them. "Oh," they said, sounding a little worried that he might of heard them, "Hi professor." After dinner Harry went back to his room for a while before heading over to the Gryffindor common room. So that Harry wouldn't be bored tonight, he brought some class lists to look over for tomorrow. "Hello, Harry you always kept your promises," the fat lady said. Harry smiled and walked inside. The common room was pretty packed, mostly students doing homework. Harry took his usual seat on the couch and began to look through his papers. "My god," he said to himself, "first year Slytherins, first year Gryffindors and first year Ravenclaws all in one DADA class! This should be an interesting class to look forward to over the year." Students starting going off to their dormitories about 9:30. At about 10:00 Harry was very surprised to see Dumbledore walk into Gryffindor's common room. "Dumbledore, what's wrong?" Harry asked. "Just read this please," Dumbledore said passing Harry a daily prophet. ANOTHER TWO KILLED, is what the headline said. Harry was about to read the story when a second year ran from the boy's dormitories, yelling. "What's wrong," Harry asked. "It, Its, Kevin, he passed out," the second year said. "Oh no, he must've found out," Dumbledore said. "Found what out?" Harry asked running up to the boy's dormitories, Dumbledore following him. "Kevin's parents were killed," Dumbledore said, just before both of them reached Kevin. Kevin was on the floor, and beside him, was a letter. "What happened?" Harry asked the boys. "He got a letter, starting reading it, then he fainted," one boy said. Harry picked up the letter. "Oh no," Harry said. "What?" Dumbledore asked. "I'll tell you on the way," Harry said picking up Kevin, heading towards the hospital wing, Dumbledore followed him. "So?" Dumbledore asked Harry in the hall. "He found out about his parents being killed, who killed them by the way? I never did get a chance to read the article," Harry asked. "No one knows, It's still unsolved," Dumbledore said. Then, both of them walked into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey took care of Kevin, and Harry went with Dumbledore to his office. "Fuflebeans," Dumbledore said and they both entered his office. "Do you think this has to do with what you were talking to me about earlier?" Harry asked. "Yes," Dumbledore said. Just then, an owl came in. "Oh no!" Harry said. "A howler?" Dumbledore asked. "Yep, from Mione," Harry said. "Just open it and get it over with," Dumbledore said. "Oh, all right," Harry agreed and opened it.  
  
FOR GODS SAKE, BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!! HARRY AND DUMBLEDORE! YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOTIFY ME IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING, I JUST PICKED UP YESTERDAY'S PAPER!!! APPARENTLY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TELLING ME EVERYTHING! TO THINK I COULD TRUST YOU! MY GOD, AND YOU THINK I HAVE NO FEELINGS!!!!!! WELL THAT'S IT, BUT THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT COMES FROM. OH AND ONE MORE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember that I love you! "That's Hermione for you," Harry said. Dumbledore smiled. "So what do we have to do?" Harry asked. "There is nothing we can do at the moment, I will notify all the staff that Kevin won't be at any of his classes this week, dealing with his parents' death is difficult as it is, Brittany doesn't know about Kevin, or his parents yet, and by gossip, she'll have probably found out form students, when you go back to Gryffindor's common room can you make sure she's ok, and tell her she can visit Kevin, first thing tomorrow morning, before classes," Dumbledore said. "Alright, and I'll send Hermione an owl apologizing and re-assuring her that we are just fine," Harry smiled and walked to Gryffindor's common room. "You back again Harry! I hope everything is alright, you did leave in a hurry," said the fat lady. "Everything will be ok, I hope, boy's just lost his mother and father," Harry said. "Oh dear," the fat lady said and let Harry in. A whole bunch of students were crowding someone in the corner. When Harry came in most of them moved away, he saw that it was Brittany in the corner talking to Alexa, tears coming down her face. Harry looked at all the other students, "Up to your dormitories, it's late, don't' worry everything will be fine, Hogwarts is the a safe place," Harry said. Everyone scurried off to their dormitories. Alexa and Brittany were sitting there, Brittany trying to wipe her tears, Alexa passing her a tissue. "Come sit in front of the fire, you should relax before you fall asleep, its not good to sleep all worked up, I do assume your upset because of what's happened to Kevin and his parents?" Harry asked. Brittany nodded and took a seat in the chair in front of the fire, Alexa sat across from her. "Kevin will be fine, he's just shocked, you may see him in the morning before classes," Harry said. "What about his parents, he has no parents! Where is he supposed to live after school, in the summer?" Brittany asked, more tears falling down her face. Dumbledore didn't mention anything of that matter, Harry didn't know what to say, "Umm, we'll probably find some other family member for him to live with," Harry said. "A-A-An-And is Kevin safe? I mean someone murdered his parents, why wouldn't they kill Kevin? I just so scared for him," Brittany said. "Kevin is well protected, Hogwarts is one of the safest places anyone could be," Harry said, reassuringly. Brittany felt a bit better as time went by, and at about quarter to 12 her, and Alexa went up to bed. "Make sure she's ok," Harry said to Alexa, "And if she wakes up in the middle of the night, or there's a problem, just come get me, I'm sleeping in Gryffindor's common room tonight. I'm slipping out to the owlery soon , but other than that I'm her for the night." "Ok," Alexa said and followed Brittany up to the girls' dormitories. Harry took a seat in front of the fire and began to write to Hermione:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sorry about not telling you, but I only found out tonight, as well. I'm sure Dumbledore was just really busy, and was going to send you an owl, eventually. Things here are, well, different, we've got first year rivals, and lovers, already. Should be an interesting year. Well, you don't need to send an owl back. See you on Friday, Love, Harry Harry headed to the owlery, if Harry didn't send a response to Hermione's howler, she would be even madder at him. On Harry's way back from the owlery, he stopped by the Hospital wing. Kevin was asleep, but looked a bit better than he was to start off with. When Harry got back to Gryffindor's common room, he took his usual seat, looking into the fire, thinking.  
  
No more Vicktor Krum? Another murderer on the loose, or a new one born, since no one has escaped from Azkaban? Is this a one time deal? Or is this another Voldemort type of phase? Does Dumbledore know more than he's telling me? Those kids (Brittany, Alexa, Kevin, Viana, Emily, Christian, Cindy Eric, Monica, and Phoebe) make me feel suspicious for some reason, I wonder what's with that?  
  
Harry's thoughts finally brought him to a sleep, and before he knew it, it was morning. Several students were heading to breakfast, so Harry decided to get up, and to go back to his room. When he entered the teacher's common room, Dumbledore was just leaving to go to breakfast. "Oh Harry, here you are! Thanks for staying in Gryffindor last night, the McGonallgols aren't expecting you in transfiguration, first period, I told Minerva about last night, and we both agreed that you needed some extra time in the morning, but you are expected to be there for second period," Dumbledore said. "Oh, thanks Dumbledore, but I think I'll make it, It's only 8:30," Harry said. "Ok, whatever you say, just don't rush your self," Dumbledore smiled, left the teacher's common room. Harry ran up to his dormitory.  
  
He took a quick shower and got dressed. He was walking towards the Great Hall and he realized it was quarter after 9 already. "I can just miss breakfast this morning, I'm not really hungry, anyways," He thought and headed towards transfiguration. Harry wished he would've taken that free period, as there were first year Slytherins and first year Ravenclaws there.  
  
"Morning Harry," Serena said, "we weren't expecting you here this early." "Well, I was ready, so I said "what the heck" " Harry said. "Come to the front, I think my mom wants to explain today's lesson to you, she'll be her any minute now," Serena said. "Ok," Harry said and waited at the front of the room, but Harry didn't see Viana, Cindy, Emily, Christian, and Eric. And those were the only students who didn't seem to be there. Then Minerva came in and surprisingly followed by Christian, Eric, Emily, Viana, and Cindy. "Now," Minerva said in a angry tone, "Emily you'll sit beside Christian, Eric, you'll sit beside Monica and for the season finalee Cindy you'll sit with Viana. All of you have to learn ot get along, even if you aren't in the same house, it's about respect!" All of them nodded, rolling their eyes as Minerva walked towards the front of the room. "Ah, good morning Harry sorry about that," Minerva said. "Don't worry, I've encountered that bunch before, they're no easy task," Harry asked. "Yes, well, today we are doing some minor stuff, I didn't think I'd have to teach respect to 11 year olds," Minerva said. "True," Harry thought as he saw Eric's back facing Monica's, Emily's back facing Christina's and Cindy and Viana back to back rolling their eyes in disgust. "This will make DATDA even more interesting," Harry thought again.  
  
After lunch Harry was walking to DATDA when he ran into Cindy, "Ah, Miss Beck, going to Defence Against the Dark Arts?" He asked. She stopped and turned back at him. "Oh, you've memorized my schedule now, have you?!" she said angrily and stormed off. Harry saw Christian holding Viana's hand, and unfortunately, Cindy saw it too. She ran after them. "What in the world is going on here? Christian, with a Ravenclaw? And especially one like that! Next thing you know, you'll be dating Brittany from Gryffindor!!! Her boyfriend will be dead by then! Obviously, his parents are gone now, why wouldn't their murdered want him?" "Excuse me, this is absolutely enough, all of you fight constantly and it needs to stop. If this happens again, your parents will be owled," Harry said. "That would work, if both my parents weren't dead!" Cindy yelled and rushed off towards the direction of the Slytherin house. Alexa and Brittany joined Viana and Christian's side as Cindy ran. "What's wrong with her?" Brittany asked. "She hasn't changed," Viana said. "That would definitely answer the question," Alexa said. "Did you all know she didn't have parents?" Harry asked feeling sorry about what he said. They all nodded. "Ok, I think it's time to get into class," Harry said showing them the door. "Good Afternoon, Harry," Professor Jurseon said. "So, what's the lesson today?" Harry asked. "You," Jurseon said. "Me? Why on earth would the lesson be me?" "Oh, Harry think about all the darkness you've faced in your life, students could really benefit from your experiences." "Maybe , but everyone here probably already knows everything that happened to me," Harry said. "true, but I wanted to talk more about little tasks along the way, such as dementors," Jurseon said. "Ok, but Dementors aren't an easy task??" Harry said. "Well, yes, I know but they're easier than facing someone like, I don't need to say his name." "But a lot of what I've been through, can't be tough in a classroom, I had friendship, loyalty, bravery, emotions, with me, I think that's the strongest power anyone could have," Harry said. "Exactly my point," Jurseon said, "Most people don't understand that." "Ok? So how are we supposed to do this? Just lecture them?" Harry asked. "Welcome to your first task Harry, thinking up a lesson as you go, don't worry its not that hard at all, you'll find it to be a synch after a while," Jurseon said. "Right," Harry said, a sweat of worry on his forehead. "I think everyone is just about here, oh where's Miss Beck, I'm sure I saw her at lunch," Jurseon said. "Oh, I excused Cindy for the afternoon, it was important," Harry said. "That's fine," Jurseon said and faced the class. " Good afternoon and welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts class, as you probably have assumed, I will be your teacher for this class, I'm Professor Jurseon, and as most of you probably know, Professor Potter here, is student teaching this year in Potions, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Astronomy, and DATDA. He is also going to be our lesson today, its going to be an oral lesson, so you can put all your books, wands and sort away," Jurseon said ,"They're all yours." Harry smiled trying to re-assure himself. "What's the worst thing that could happen?" "Umm, ok, so who can define what they think Dark Arts are?" Harry asked in front of the class beginning the lesson. Slowly students began to raise their hands, with what Harry hoped were answers. "Yes?" Harry asked Phoebe who was sitting in the front row. "I think they are powerful," Phoebe said. "True, Darks Arts can be very powerful at times," Harry said. , "Yes?" Harry asked Monica said. "I think they are difficult and dangerous," Monica said. "Exactly, the difficulty isn't learning but actually doing it," Harry said. How does that work with the Avada Kedavra curse?" "That's where the line comes....." and the lesson continued quite smoothly, and Harry was surprised to see himself smiling at the end of the lesson. Following first year Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Gryfinndors, was the Hufflepuffs. Compared to the first class, they were quite easy, a smaller group and Harry could fall back on the first time he taught it. Harry thought he'd stop by Dumbledore's office before dinner. "God Job this afternoon, Harry," Jurseon said. Harry smiled and headed to Dumbledore's office. "Fuflebeans," Harry said, as he entered Dumbledore's office," I'll be so glad when he changes that password next week." Dumbledore was there with someone Harry had never seen before. A young girl with blond hair and hazel eyes was sitting in the chair, her luggage beside her. "Hi, Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore asked. "O, just came up before dinner because I wanted to talk to you," Harry said. "Oh, Ok, come sit down, I need you to meet someone first, Harry , meet Lana, Lana meet Professor Potter. Lana is a new student and will be sorted tonight, she'll be considered a second year here, instead of a first year because of her schooling previous to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "Nice to meet you Lana," Harry said. Lana smiled. "Lana, would you, be so find as to wait outside my office. Professor Potter and myself won't be long," Dumbledore said. Lana nodded and left the room. "So, what can I do for you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "I wanted to ask you about Cindy, I made a comment today, not knowing she didn't have parents, she was quite upset," Harry said. "Yes," Dumbledore said," sorry I forgot to tell you." "who does she live with then? Some other family?" Harry asked "No, she doesn't have any family anymore, she has no permanent home at that moment, but now that's she has started Hogwarts three quarters of the year, it's a bit better," Dumbledore said. "Do you mind if I asked what happened to her parents?" Harry asked. "Remember your 7th year? Remember all of the witches and wizards accompanying Voldemort that ended up in Azkaban?" Dumbledore asked Harry nodded. "Cindy's parent's were among them, and they died in Azkaban. Cindy was only a baby." "Shouldn't you be cautions of her? I mean doesn't that stuff run in the family?" Harry asked. "Not in Miss Beck's position, I assure you, I know he background, very well," Dumbledore said. "Is that why she's-er- miserable, and unhappy a lot?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded "She is very uptight about her parents, because she's never had family before" Dumbledore said. "I'm going to apologize to her at dinner, if she's even there," Harry said. "If not, you are allowed in Slytherin house, remember, you are a staff member here, remember you are allowed in other houses," Dumbledore said, "Now, we should get down to dinner ,Lana still has to get sorted." Harry nodded and followed Dumbledore out to his office. Lana was waiting patiently outside. "Thank you for waiting patiently Lana, we're going down to the Great Hall for dinner, and your sorting, your stuff will be put into the house you get sorted into follow us," Dumbledore said. Harry, Dumbledore and Lana headed down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore made his way to the head table "Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked and everyone grew quiet. "We have a new student at Hogwarts, who arrived late and she needs to be sorted, so if you would give your attention to the front please." Lana blushed winking at a Hufflepuff named Mitchell. "Another two in love already!" Harry thought," well at least she's in second year!" McGonallgol came, and placed the Sorting Hat on Lana's head. "Slytherin!" the hat shouted, and a load roar came from the Slytherin table. Lana took at seat there, trying to sit as close to Mitchell as possible, even though they weren't in the same house. "I am going to hit my head on a wall if Lana becomes friends with Cindy," Harry said to himself. "One more announcement," Dumbledore said "Quidditch try-outs will begin on Monday afternoon, therefore, classes will be cancelled on Monday afternoon." A loud cheer came from the Hall. And then everyone enjoyed their dinner. Since Cindy wasn't at dinner, Harry decided to stop by the Slytherin house afterwards. A prefect gave him the password and Harry walked in. Cindy was sitting in front of the fire, her eyes all red and puffy from crying. Lana was sitting beside her, and they were obviously having a serious conversation because they stopped talking when he walked in. "Listen, I'm sorry about your parents," Harry said. "Don't be, no one is," Cindy said in her usual tone. She grabbed her books of a nearby table, and headed to the entrance/exit of the Slytherin house. "Your telling me that your not?" Harry asked making Cindy stop in her own footsteps. "What is that supposed to mean?" Cindy asked. Harry paused because he really didn't know. "Er- It means that someone is," He said. "Someone is what?" Lana asked very confused. "Sorry about my parents, and my life," Cindy said answering Lana," I really don't want to talk about it alright, I have to go to the library, need to catch up on my afternoon, care to join me?" "Sure, why not, I could teach you a thing or two," Harry said. "Ah, I was talking to Lana," Cindy said. "Oh, that's ok," Harry said feeling offended. "Sure, I'll go with you, I could use some extra studying before I start classes on Monday," Lana said. "You don't start classes until Monday?' Harry asked confused. "I swear, the students here know more than you," Cindy said, and Lana left with her, leaving Harry standing there, in a mock type of shock. Finally he decided to head over to Gryffindor's common room.  
  
The rest of the week everything was, well, you could call it normal. Most of the students were too busy talking about the Quidditch try-outs, to get into trouble. "I want to be a chaser, so bad, I've wanted to ever since I could say Quidditch," Viana said. "Yeah, but first years never make it, your better off doing it next year," Alexa said. "True, you could try hitting on the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Adam Mitchell, if you really wanted to be on the team," Brittany said. Viana elbowed her in the side "No way! Only you would think of that, Brittany," Viana said. "She's probably the only the one who would do it too!" Alexa said sarcastically, her and Viana began to giggle. "Glad you think its funny," Brittany said, "There's nothing wrong with being flirtatious!" "we didn't say there was," Alexa said trying to regaining herself from laughing. "Yes, ok, whatever, I gotta go, Madame Pomfrey is letting Kevin out today, It's about time, he's been in there all week! I think he needs to get outdoors, I heard that's the best place to grieve." Brittany said. "That's sad, they still haven't found the person who killed his parents?" Viana asked. "No, not yet, but I hope they do soon," Brittany said. "I'll see in transfiguration Britt," Alexa said. "I better be going too, I'm going to be late for Astronomy , see you at lunch?" Viana said. "Yeah, sure," Brittany said. And the girls went their separate ways.  
  
It was Friday, so Harry had no classes to teach, he had to spend the day with Dumbledore. He knew that this Friday wasn't going to be hard not to say anything. It was a pretty hectic week, for the first week of school. "Morning Harry, I have to mail a letter, walk with me to the owlery?" Dumbledore asked. "Sure," Harry said, and they left the office. "So, Harry enjoy your first week?" "Er-" "Don't worry, I know, it was probably, well, you could call it complicated?" "Very True," Harry said," It's not just in the classrooms either." "Yes, you'll find it through the rest of the school too," Dumbledore said. They reached the owlery and Dumbledore mailed his letter. "Who's the letter to?" Harry asked. "The ministry, about Kevin, they were going to put him with the same family as Cindy," Dumbledore began, but was cut off. "WHAT?" Harry asked. "That's the exact same thing I thought, I'm telling them that, that wouldn't be a good idea," Dumbledore said. "I don't even want to imagine them living in the same house!" "I know, rivals living in the same house, isn't a good idea," "I haven't seen enemies like that since me and- never mind" "Malfoy," Dumbledore finished Harry's sentence. "I'm really glad we're friends now, I don't even want to think about what life would've been like if we stayed enemies," Harry said. Dumbledore smiled. "Lana didn't have trouble finding friends quickly," Dumbledore said," It's obvious you aren't keen on her friends though." "First of all, I was extremely surprised to see Lana end up in Slytherin, of all houses, she doesn't seem like that type of person, and I think that you and I think that you and every staff member knows that Cindy has attitude," Harry said. "Some call it spunk, you know," Dumbledore said. Harry threw him a look of disapproval, and Dumbledore, and Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "Anything you didn't expect?" Dumbledore asked. "Well, that surprise lesson from Jurseon, was a shock at first, but it turned out to be very interesting," Harry said. "That's good, back to students again, who are the ones who really show up, and why?" "Well," Harry began, both of them walking into Dumbledore's office, "From Gryffindor; Alexa Brittany and Kevin, all three of them are really close friends, and because I watch over Gryffindor common room, I hear and see things, not everyone does. Brittany and Kevin are totally head over heals for each other." "I've noticed," Dumbledore said. "From Ravenclaw; Viana, Emily, Monica, and Phoebe, probably stand out; Viana and Emily, because well, of all the previous consultations with them, Phoebe and Monica seem to be taking their side's too," Harry said. "Interesting," Dumbledore said. "From Hufflepuff; Mitchell, he and Lana are really clicking and I sense jelousy from Trisha, Melanie and Allison because of that." "You saw that at the sorting too!" "Yeah, and last but not least Slytherin; obviously Cindy, Eric, Christian, and Lana, I assume you know my reasons." Dumbledore nodded. "All of them, that I mentioned, from all the houses, its like they're up to something." "You suggesting we investigate?" Dumbledore asked. "No, no, not yet at least, maybe its just me, and they are just being kids," Harry said. Dumbledore chuckled. Early evening(4o'clock) Harry packed up his bags and was ready to leave. "Have a good weekend Harry, and see you on Monday," Dumbledore said. "You too," Harry said. "Daddy!" Lily yelled running out the front door. She ran up to Harry hugging him tightly. "Did you miss me or something?" Harry asked sarcastically. Lily smiled and then James ran outside. "Dad!" he shouted. "Hey James, missed you," Harry said. They all walked in the house. Hermione had dinner all ready. "Harry! You're home!" Hermione said running up to him, and putting her arms around his neck. He kissed her, then hugged her, turning around in a circle. "It's good to be home," Harry said. "Don't get too comfortable, your only here for the weekend!" Hermione said. "Your starting to sound like you don't want me to be here," Harry said. "Don't be silly," Hermione said giggling, putting her index finger over his mouth. "Dinner's ready." Harry smiled put his bags away and joined his family for dinner. "So, how was everyone's week?" Harry asked "Good," James said. "Ok," Lily replied. Cedric let out a giggle. Harry smiled. "Sirius was over for a couple of hours yesterday," Hermione said. "That's good," Harry said. As soon as dinner was over Hermione spoke up. "James, go upstairs, and get ready, you Quidditch practice is tonight, Lily you too, I want you to watch, then maybe you'll re-consider joining next year," Hermione said. "Mom, I already-" Lily said but was cut off. "Listen to your mother please Lily," Harry said. Lily nodded, disagreeing with this, and followed James upstairs. "You shouldn't pressure her into playing Quidditch if she doesn't want to, Lily is more books, then sports," Harry said. "Yes, Yes, I know, I know, I just don't want her to be against it all together," Hermione said. "She won't be honey, don't worry," Harry said," Do I take it we are all going to James' practice?" "Yep," Hermione said," It's a nice thing to do as a family, but when the kids go to bed tonight, we need to talk about you-know-what." Harry nodded, and picked Cedric up. 'you ready?" Harry asked. "Yes," Lily said angry with her mother for making her go to the Quidditch practice. "And James?" Harry asked. "I'm here," James replied coming down the stairs. (When they came home from practise) "Lily, James, time for bed," Hermoine said. "Goodnight," Harry said to them," I'll take Cedric up to bed." "Thank you," Hermione said. "Ok, before you start yelling at me about this whole thing, let me just say that I don't feel this is a big situation," Harry said comind donw the stairs after taking Cedric up to bed. "First of all I wasn't going ot yell, I'm just worried, do you know what kind of rumours are going around?" Hermione asked. "You know better than to listen to rumours, it's facts that matter," Harry said. "I know, I know, but like, oh, just promise me if anythiugn else suspicioius happens, anything at all, you will tell me and be more cautious," Hermione said. Harry paused for a moment,"Agreed." "Good," Hermione smiled, kissing him,"We really should get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow morning," "For what?" Harry asked. "We have to go in to Diagon Alley to get Sirius a birthday present," Hermione replied. "Can't we do that in the afternoon?" "We could but then we'd miss the actual party! Sometimes I think your hair should be blond Harry!" Hermione laughed. Harry did too, and they both laughed themselves up to bed and asleep. "What about that one...?" "Oh, yes!" "Over there!" "Don't get in that!" "This way!" "Her?" Diagon Alley was as busy as could be the next morning, full of wizards and witches which included Harry,Hermione and their children. "What do you think he wants?" Hermione asked. "Well, I don't know know, maybe some chocolate frogs," Harry suggested. "No, no, no, we always get him that, we need something different," Hermione said. "Maybe a gift certificate to Fred and Georges shop?" "I don't know, I mean he is getting a bit older for his practical jokes," Hermione said. "Hermione, I don't think Sirius will ever be too old for his tricks," Harry said. " I know!!! I know just what to get him, tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!" Hermione said. "Not a bad idea, but isn't it usually held near the end of August? Its September, remember?" Harry said. "Yes, it usually is, but remember it got delayed until October because of that player on Ireland would got badly injured," "Right, your following Quidditch more than me now," "Well, I guess I just seem to like it a bit better than I used to, that's all," Hermione said. Harry smiled, "You should actually get two tickets, because Sirius will probaby bring Serena," Harry said. "Yeah, I was going to, But, wait! Everyone will be at school?" Hermione asked. Harry thought for a minute,"Yeah, you're right, I'll have to ask Dumbledore about that, he hasn't mentioned anything about it," "Hmmm, maybe he doesn't know about it," Hermione suggested. "No, I doubt that, Dumbledore knows quite a bit," Harry said. "True," Hermione said. They got the Quidditch World Cup tickets for Sirius and headed back. (they also got enough tickets for the family to go, but they didn't tell any of the kids, because it was for James' birthday present, his birthday was three days before the game).  
  
"Happy birthday Sirius," Hermione said walking in his house. "Hello, and thank you," Sirius said welcoming them in. "Happy Birthday grandpa!!!" Lily said hugging him. "Thank you Lily, It seems everytime I see you, you act as if I haven't seen you in year, didn't I see you on Thursday?" Sirius smiled sarcastically. "Yeah, so?" James said. They all laughed. "Come in, Come in," Sirius said. "We already have," Harry said. "Well, then sit down, we can talk about your first week over some cake?" Sirius suggested. "Sure," Harry said. "James, I know what you want to do," Sirius said. James smiled. "Go ahead," Sirius said. James grabbed his broom and ran outside. Sirius' backyard was a huge field where James loved to practise Quidditch and flying. "Lily you could join James if you'd like," Sirius offered. "Yeah, Lily, you could use the practise," Hermione said. "No, its ok, really," Lily said. "Ok," Sirius said," How was your week Harry, tell me all about it, every detail." "Lily, go outside with your brother for a little while, the adults just need to talk for a bit," Harry said. Lily nodded and went outside, even though she didn't want to. "Fire away," Sirius said. "Well it was a very productive week, many rivals have formed too," Harry said. "Serena told me about that in a letter, Viana and. Cindy, right?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, those are the ones, and first years are even in love!" "Yes, I heard all about Brittany and Kevin, I heard about Kevin's parents too. I still can't believe that there is no more Vicktor Krum," Sirius said. "Yeah, I know," Harry's face lowered, as Sirius' did too. Hermione saw this and decided to do something. "Ah, Sirius you have to open your gift," she said. "Oh, you guys didn't have to get me anything, being apart of my family is enough." "No Sirius, you deserve it, you've done more than expected for me and Harry and we greatly appreciate that," Hermione said and Sirius smiled and opened his gift. "Tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!!! That's great! Ireland vs. BUlgeria, I haven't seen them play in the finals in over 10 years!" Sirius said,"Thank You." "I'm going to talk to Dumbledore because since the game is in October, all students and professors will be at school," Harry said. "That's right, yeah, ask Dumbledore, he'd know," Sirius said. "This is good cake, where'd you get it Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Hagrid sent it to me," "HAGRID!? Sent you this?" Harry and Hermione looked at eachother, then Sirius at the exact same time. "Yes, why is that a problem?" Sirius asked. "No, no, its just that it's really good, Hagrid's cooking skills have improved greatly," Hermione said. Sirius laughed. "Should we go see how the children are doing?" Harry asked.  
  
James was flying around and Lily was sitting, back-faced towards the house, arms crossed. Harry got on his broom and joined James. Hermione and Cedric watched. Sirius took a seat next to Lily. "Happy Birthday,"Lily said. "Thank you," Sirius said,"You don't look to happy." "I don't like Quidditch." "And.." "Mom does, and she wants me to play it, I don't mind watching it, but I don't want ot play it!" "Then don't, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." "Thank you granpa," Lily said as she hugged him tightly. The both of them then joined Hermione and Cedric as they watched James and Harry. But soon enough it was getting quite late. "Harry we better get going, its getting late," Hermione said. "Alright coming," Harry said," Let's go James." "Goodbye, and thanks for coming," Sirius said. "No problem, and Happy Birthday," Hermione said. "Thank you, oh and Harry don't forget to ask Dumbledore about the game," Sirius said. "Don't worry, I'll tell him, but you stay out of trouble between now and then," Harry laughed. "I will, goodbye," Sirisu said. And they left, as soon as they got home everyone went to sleep as they were all tired (duh!). The next day (Sunday) Harry relaxed all day as he was returning to Hogwarts that afternoon. Just after lunhc he packed his bags up again and said bye to his family. "Must you go already?" Hermione asked. "Yes, but I'll be back on Friday again," harry said and kissed Hermione. "Buh Bye," she said and kissed him back. When Harry arrived at Hogwarts it was just about dinner time so he dropped his bags in his dormatory and headed to the Great Hall. But on his way something very hushed caught his attention. He heard voices in the hallway. As Harry was being Harry, he listened in. "If you dare try to pull anything like last night again I will report you to Dumbledore immediately," a voice Harry recognized as Cindy said. "Dumbledore doesn't even know about the Erquire anyways, and he isn't going to believe you, I mean really? Even then, you wouldn't tell him, because then you'd have to tell him about your doing in it all, you wouldn't want to do that now, would you?" the second voice (Viana) said. "Listen ok! Do you really think that Neerin will keep you alive when this is all over, From what it looks like he's using you, I mean looked how Kevin's parent's turned out! They didn't do anything of disappointment to Neerin, but he still killed them, Didn't he? Oh, you know what? I'm listening to myself say this, and this isn't a bad idea to mention this to Kevin,"Cindy snapped. "Cindy you couldn't, you say your all good, then you wouldn't scare Kevin like that!"Viana said. "Enough said for now, but I'm keeping an eye on you," "Right,"Viana said in disgusted "And no more conversations like this in the halls, we must be careful that no one hears us, especially since that 'Professor Potter' will be returning soon, he really knows how to stick his nose in something," Cindy said and headed to the Great Hall. Harry stood there, not knowing what to think. 'Who in the world is Neerin? Was is the Erquire? What did Viana so last night? Why is Cindy so harsh of this situation? This proibably has to do with the whole cadadal, doesn't it?' Harry thought to himself. Finally Harry moved and entered the Great Hall, he would talk to Dumbledore about it after dinner. "Hello Harry, have a good weekend?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes thank you," Harry said taking his deat, realizing that Snape wasn't there. "Dumbledore, where's Snape?" Harry asked. "Oh, he's been feeling a bit under the weather today," Dumbledore said. "Under the weather?" Harry though. "Is he alright?" Harry asked. "Should be, its nothing serious," Dumbledore said. "Oh, ok, I need to talk to you after dinner," "Something wrong?" Dumbledore asked, curious. "After dinner Dumbledore,"Harry said and Dumbledore nodded. After dinner, Harry and Dumbledore proceeded towards Dumbledore's office. "Lizardsweets," Dumbledore said. "Finally, you change it!" Harry said. Dumbledore smiled. "Take a seat Harry, I need to talk to you about tomorrow first," "What's tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Quidditch practise starts in the afternoon tomorrow, remember?" Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "Sometimes team captins don't choose fairly or accurately so we need someone to kind of supervise," "Not a problem," Harry said. "Now, is there something that's troubling you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes actually, I heard a conversation earlier that disturbed me," Harry said and todl Harry everything that he heard. "I've never heard of any thing of that sort? Erquire? Neerin? We must be very alert, and I will hold a staff meeting first thing tomorrow morning, before breakfast. And, just in case anything pops up in the paper, make sure no student sees a Daily Prophet, until one of the teachers has looked over it. Harry nodded," I must be going off the Grffindor common room now," "Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Dumbledore said," Goodnight," "k," Harry said and left Dumbledore's office. When Harry entered Grffindor's common room he was very surprised. He sat in front of the fire and students started surrounding him asking all sorts of questions about Quidditch. "Is it hard to get on a team?" "Who picks the teams?" "How hard is it really?" "Do you still play?" "How hard are the tryouts?" "Do you think I should try out, I'm just afraid I won't make it," "Ok, hold on a sec, what's with all thed questions?" Harry asked. "Tomorrow are the Quidditch try-out, and everyone is like totally excited. " Answered a 5th year. Harry thought for a minute, he remembered when it was try-outs at Hogwarts. he wasn't as excited as everyone else, as he was already on the team. "Well, talk one at a time, if you must," Harry smiled. A tall second year asked first,"Is it dificult to get on to the house team?" she asked. "Well, its hard to say, sometimes you won't get on the first year you try out, but maybe the next year, its hard work though, practises early in the morning and pressuring games," Harry answered. "Your saying its not a good thing to be on the house team!?" A first year asked confused. "No, no, no, I would never intend anything like that, it's a wonderful thing, just lots of hard work," Harry said. "Who picks the teams?" Brittany asked. "Well the team captins, but head of the houses have a say in it, and if they think some unfairness is happening they can change it," Harry said. Harry answered questions for a couple of hours then sent everyone up to bed at 10. Everyone had cleared out of the common room, except Kevin, he was just collecting some last minute books off a desk, then started up to the boys' dormatories. "Kevin!?" Harry said. "Yes Professor?" Kevin asked. "You're up to classes tomorrow?" "Yes, thank you," "I'm here if you ever get upset or need to talk, I lost my parents too," Harry said. Kevin nodded his head, and ran up the stairs. The next morning everyone was very chatty, not only was it Monday morning but the day of Quidditch try-outs.. Harry knew that even though there were classes in the morning, students were going to have trouble concentrating, thinking too much about the afternoon. He was right, almost no one payed attention, except those who cared nothing for Quidditch, which was very few. After lunch most people headed out to the field. Less than half were trying out, but they all had many supporters. "Wish me luck," Lana said to Cindy. "You don't need it, you're an awesome flyer, I can see you playing absolutely wonderful, just be yourself, relax, try your hardest, and I can guarantee you'll make the house team!" Cindy smiled and Lana smiled back greatfully, heading towards where the Slytherins were. Cindy turned around and Viana was there talking with Kevin. "Good luck," Kevin said to her,"if you don't make it, there is always next year, you'll be in second year then so you'll have more of a chance." "Thanks," Viana said. "Trying out are we?" Cindy asked,"I suggest you put your broom away now before you hurt yourself." Viana threw her a disgusting look,"I don't see you out there? Not good enough to play Quidditch? Not even good enough to try out?" "Oh, believe me its not that, its just im quite busy this year, watching people like a hawk for certain necessary reasons," Cindy said, making Viana and Kevin even more angry. Viana lunged herself at Cindy, but Cindy slipped off to the sidd, making Viana fall on her face. "See you later," Cindy smiled and walked off. Just then Christian arrived helping Viana up, Harry was with him. "You alright?" Christian asked. "Yeah, I'm alright," Viana smiled at Christian, Kevin giving a disaproving look because he was from Slytherin. "What happened?" Harry asked. "Don't ask," said Kevin. "Just Cindy, that's all," Viana said, trying not to care. Harry was heading towards the other end of the field, to go announce that everythign would begin momentarally. He walked passed Brittany, Kevin, Alexa, Emily and some other Grffindors. Then, he passed Viana and Eric (obviously flirting with eachother). Then he was passing Cindy who was talking to Eric. "Hello, im surprised to see you standing off the field Miss Beck, you of all people, I would've expected trying out for Quidditch, you know, it can be a very aggressive sport," Harry smiled. "Yeah. well. you know how it is. maybe next year," Cinday said, hiding her annoyance with Harry, by a swift smile. Harry moved along. "Just ignore him," Eric said to Cindy. "If only if were that simple," Cindy said and the two of them went back to see Lana start, walking past Christian, giving him a 'traitor' look. A bumch of nervous Slytherin's were lined up ready to take a practise fly.. looking for a 'fake' snitch, as it waqs practise. Lana, however looked as if she didn't have a worry, standing tall, her left hand on her broom, ready to take off. "Ok," the Slytherin team captin, Johanna Sider," On the count of three I will throw this slower version of the snitch in the air, you will fly up and try to retrieve it. You will be watched not only on your speed, but accuracy, and last but not least good luck!" "ONE.. TWO...THREE," Lana kicked her right foot as hard as she could against the ground, flying up like a bullet. "That's it Lana kick some-" Cindy said but paused when she saw Professor Potter behind her. "Some what?" he asked. "Er- good flying," Cindy lied, not wanting to say what she intending on earlier. Another Slytherin was losing controll of their broom and coming straight for Lana. Thinking quick, Lana, moved to the side, then turned rapidly in reverse, caught eye of the snitch and caught it! "Nice," Harry said. "You go gurl!," Cindy said high fiving Lana. Johanna, the team captin walked up to Lana, who was being crowded by many people. "I can't say this for sure yet, I still have to talk to Professor Snape, but as it looks now, welcome to Slytherin's house team!" Johanna smiled. Harry headed over to other houses to see how it was going. He saw Viana standing, watching all the Ravenclaws trying out. "Not trying out this year Viana?" Harry asked. "No, I was going to, but I mean, what's the chance of a first year getting on the house team, I'm sure I can next year, besides, I think I've decided that I want to see some practises and games first before I play," Viana said. "Good Idea," Harry said and walked along to Hufflepuff. Allison Rankin was doing a pretty good job). Then Harry walked to the end of the field to Gryffindor who seemed to be doing quite well. Harry watched a second year do a wonderful performance, somewhat like Lana's. 'Watching them play against each other should make a good game." Harry thought. All in all it was a nice afternoon, and at half past 5 everyone headed back to the castle for dinner. At dinner Dumbledore announced that "The new teams will be announced in each houses common room, by the team captains, congratulations to all of you for trying out and for those of you who made it, The first game will start on October the 7th, that one month away so get practising!" Everyone ate as fast as possible and rushed to their common rooms, eagerly awaiting to see who made what team.  
  
(In Slytherin common room) "Your attention please," Johanna said, even though she had practically everyone's already. "I would like to congratulate Lana Martin on becoming Slytherin's new seeker!" everyone cheered and Lana blushed.  
  
(In Gryffindor) "Congratulations to Tess Luba, our new seeker," the Gryffindor captain said. The second year Harry had seen earlier was very pleased. (In Hufflepuff) "The two additions to Hufflepuff's house team are Allison Rankin... And Melanie Kennedy" (Everyone cheered) (In Ravenclaw) "Our new chaser is.. Sean Crawford!" When Harry was on his way to Gryffindor common room, Monday night he ran into Dumbledore. "Hello Harry," Dumbledore said. "Hi, oh, I wanted to ask you about something," Harry said and Dumbledore stopped to listen. 'The Quidditch World cup is in the last week of October this year, and surely we can't send all the students home, just for a couple of days?" Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you Harry, Hogwarts is hosting the Quidditch world cup this year, everyone is coming here," Harry's jaw dropped, "HERE!?, I know Hogwarts is a bug place, but a hundred thousand people show up every time it happens" "Don't worry Harry, everything will be looked after, we are having a staff meeting on Thursday night, everything will be explained there, in the mean time, not everyone knows at the moment so keep it to yourself, and, I will write to Sirius," Dumbledore said as if he were reading Harry's mind. Harry nodded and moved along. He passed Lana and Cindy walking towards the library. "You two should be getting back to your common room now, its getting late," Harry said. "Yes, sorry Professor w-w-we were just, ah? Umm, going-" Lana started "-To the library to get some-er-books that Lana left there this afternoon," Cindy answered for Lana. "Oh, k," Harry said a bit suspicious, but straight back to your common room after. The girls nodded and brisked off. Before Harry headed to Gryffindor's common room, he went back to his own dormitory to get something he hadn't looked at for quite a while, but what he thought might come in handy. He took out the Marauder's Map, looking at it as he remembered everything he had done with it. He slipped it into his pocket and hurried off. Taking his usual seat on the couch in front of the fire, everyone was chatting about the topic of the day.. Quidditch. He saw Alexa and Brittany talking seriously in a corner, but Kevin wasn't there. "Where's Kevin?" Harry went up and asked them. "He told us he was going to the library, said he'd forgot some books," Brittany said. "How long ago did he tell you this?" Harry asked. "Oh, its been at least 15 minutes now," Alexa said. "Thank you," Harry said and ran out of the room. "Lizardsweets," Harry said and entered Dumbledore's office. Because of all the times Harry had entered Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore wasn't exactly surprised to see Harry. "I'm sorry, I can explain right now, I just need your permission to leave Gryffindor common room unattended for a couple of hours. Dumbledore very confused, gave Harry his permission, only because he trusted Harry very much. Harry nodded appreciatively and quickly left. He stopped in a small hallway, making sure he was alone, and pulled out the Marauders Map. Quickly lines formed places all over the castle, then starting showing every body in Hogwarts, he was looking for a couple of names in particular, but they weren't where he expected them to be. Viana, Lana, Cindy, Kevin and Eric we're marked on the map heading towards the Forbidden Forest, and to an even bigger surprise, he saw Severus Snape marked on the map, coming from the opposite side of the forest. THIS IS WHERE I LAST SENT TO ALEXA "What the heck is going on?" Harry thought to himself. Without further a do he headed out of the castle doors towards the Forbidden Forest. He was in such a hurry he didn't even bring his invisibility cloak. He rushed down the rather damp grass. He stopped at the nearest bush at the foot of the Forest, near Hagrid's cabin, which was unattended at the moment. He pulled out the Marauders map again to see where everyone was. He saw Lana, Cindy, Kevin, Eric and Viana again only this time they were in the forest and a bit separated. Viana and Kevin were what looked like 10 feet in front of Eric, Lana and Cindy. Harry thought this was a little weird,"Wouldn't they be staying close to each other if they were travelling in the dark, especially in the Forbidden Forest?" Harry though. Then he looked at the map again. Severus Snape was marked on it.. moving in a rapid pace deep into the forest.. About 500m North-East of the students. Naturally, Harry being, well Harry, he took a short-cut to catch up with the 5 of them.. and well see what the heck Snape was doing out there. "Lumos," Harry said softly and a small dim of light appeared, just enough so have could see were he was stepping. Its not exactly easy to see where you are walking in the dark, especially when your not on a path. He trampled over bushes, twigs and many other things. Soon Harry heard voices, none other than Viana and Kevin. They both had stopped walking, because Viana had stopped dead in her tracks. "What is it?" Kevin asked Viana. Harry hid behind a nearby tree, but also able to see Viana and Kevin, but to Harry's surprise, he couldn't see Cindy, Eric or Lana anywhere. He took the map out again, still listening to the conversation a dozen feet away. "I don't know if I want to go through with this, I mean what if he is just using us?" Viana said worried. "Oh, Neerin is more than capable of teaching us what he promised, plus you can't just back out now. he'd come after us. I know he would.look what happened to my parents," Kevin bowed his head. "First of all I know that Neerin is more than capable of teaching us all those things. but who is to say he will! And we don't even know what arrangement went on between your parents and him, maybe there wasn't even an arrangement for all we know!" Viana whispered in a very harsh tone. "Well, you can't just back out now, he'd come after us," Kevin said. Viana though for a moment. "Oh, alright.. But I really hate this," Viana said. "Should have thought of that before now! Now let's go, we'll be late," Kevin said and showed Viana along the path they were on. Before Harry followed them he noticed that according to the map, Cindy, Eric and Lana were right behind Kevin and Viana, but Harry looked behind them, in reality, and they weren't there. "Christian's invisibility cloak!" Harry thought. "Cindy probably took it, one to use it, and two, to get back at him for going out with Viana. But by the way things were going, Cindy obviously knew how to use it, and knew that it wasn't sound-proof." Harry kept following them, hiding behind trees, being as quiet as possible. He had to make sure Cindy, Eric and Lana couldn't see him either, just because he couldn't see them, didn't mean they couldn't see him. They travelled for what seemed like hours and hours, but Harry looked at his watch and it was only one hour and 22 minutes to be exact. Harry heard Viana tell Kevin that they were almost there, about 5 minutes. Harry still had no idea where he was going. He stopped, behind another tree to take a quick 30 second break, and to look at the map, but realized it was no longer any good to him as he was out of Hogwarts boundaries. He kept walking, still hiding him himself behind trees along the way, then a couple of minutes later he though he could see something from the ground, a crack or something. As he edged it more, he could see it more clearly. Viana and Kevin stopped in front of it. It was a large crack, of what looked somewhat like rock, smoke was overflowing from it, a thick jet black colour, full of dust and debris. Harry was very very confused at this point, but still held his ground and kept calm, listening in to see what was going to happen. "Ok, so what happens now?" Kevin asked. "I'm not sure.I just remember the letter saying to meet here at quarter to 11," Viana replied. "Well what time is it now?" "We're five minutes early, but honestly, someone should be here," "I am, maybe I will good enough for you," a voice said and then a body appeared from the side of the forest. It was Snape! "Professor Snape! W-W-What are you doing here!?" Viana said scared that they would get into trouble. "I'm here for the same reason you are," Snape answered to Harry's surprise," Now, your sure that no one saw you leave the castle or enter the forest?" "Yes, we were very careful, and very aware," Kevin said. "And no one has followed you?" Snape asked again. "Not at all, we were very careful as Kevin said," Viana replied this time. "Right, Neerin's presents should be momentarily, he has finally retrieved the last ingredient, the Erquire will be complete tonight!" "Tonight!?" Viana and Kevin stared at into the crack, open-mouthed. "Yes," a voice from the thick smoke crackled. Kevin and Viana jumped back half a step, in fright. "As you have been told, I have my last, and final ingredient, the clint is within my possession," the ear cracking voice continued. "But, but, but how? It cannot be touched," Viana said, trembling. "I have found one who can indeed hold and the place the clint in the Erquire, I admit it took me quite a while to think of this. But, we'll talk about that later, Viana, Kevin, have my information?" "Yes," Kevin said and to Harry's amazement, Viana and Kevin starting telling (who Harry presumed was Neerin) all about what was happening at Hogwarts, dates of Quidditch, dates for all sorts of things, any teachers being suspicious, and Harry was very offended to here his name. "No, I'm not surprised to here his name in suspicion," Neerin said after Viana talked about Harry being a little nosey," Well, I think we should finish the Erquire, then discuss all the details after," Details? Harry though Details? Then, all of a sudden, Harry's insides went ice cold, and they curled at the same time, knotting inside each other. Then, he heard horrifying screaming.of his parents, Harry knew, without even seeing it, that a dementor had emerged from behind a corner in the wood. "This is how I have possession of the clint, in my trip to Azkaban, through many obstacles, I found knowledge that a dementor can touch the clint, unlike us," the voice said again," Time is getting wasted though, we need to complete the Erquire." The dementor stepped towards the crack in the earth, about to drop, but then it all started. Cindy through off the invisibility cloak revealing herself, Eric and Lana. Viana and Kevin's jaws dropped in amazement. "Don't! I won't let you! I won't let you complete it!" Cindy yelled running towards the dementor. The voice crackled even louder in laughter," You silly little girl you don't know what your talking about, the clint could kill you in a second." Eric and Lana took Cindy's side, trying to pull her back.  
  
A whole bunch of thoughts were running through Harry's mind  
  
What should I do? I mean I followed them for a reason? From the sounds of it this so-called clint could raise dark power again-----  
  
Harry stopped thinking when he saw the dementor ready to through the clint into the crack, which Harry figured was the Erquire. This tiny ball-shaped figure, smaller than a bulger, bigger than a snitch looked solid, with a lava texture to it. It looked as if it were throbbing. "Snape, make sure she doesn't interfere," the cold voice said and Snape guarded Cindy from any sight of the dementor. "Now!" The dementor dropped the clint. Harry threw his cloak off his shoulders, not caring anymore if anyone saw him. He wanted to make sure he had direct connection with the clint. At the same time, Cindy lunged her self out of Professor Snape's guard. She knocked him off balance and he fell in the crack. "No!!!!!" the cold voice screamed in anger. A huge fountain a fire formed, Harry still had his eye on the clint, as it was slowly falling. He wanted control of it. He felt control of it. He had control of it! He felt his fingertips touch, what felt like a swamp of energy. Then Harry saw images of his life pass by him miserably........ He saw his parents screaming..in the last minutes of their lives, Hermione fighting the troll, Ron getting knocked over in wizard's chest, Harry's second encounter with Voldemort, a snake circling himself and Ginny, Malfoy smirking unpleasantly, Hermione as a cat, Professor Snape, Sirius being chased by dementors, Lupin turning into a were wolf, Cedric lying dead on the ground, the circle of death eaters, and the horrifying events of Voldemort in Harry's 7th year. He hear screaming and yelling.....  
  
And the next thing he remembers, he wakes up in the hospital wing. He vision was blurred so he reached over on the side table for his glasses but they weren't there. Then, Dumbledore walked in, followed closely by Hermione. "Harry!" she said rushing to his side. "I need my glasses, I can't see a thing," Harry said. "Here you are," Dumbledore passed Harry his glasses," they needed to be fixed, but they are in perfectly good condition now." "Thank you," Harry said. Hermione hugged him tightly. "What happened?" Harry asked as Hermione propped up pillows so Harry could sit up. "You will know in time, Harry, you need to have patience, I will talk to you after, Macy insisted that you be looked after first. Hermione will stay with you," Dumbledore said calmly and left the hospital wing. "Oh Harry!" Hermione said crying, then kissing Harry (obviously he kissed her back). Then, Madame Pomfrey Jr. walked in. "That's enough you two, Mrs. Potter, I think Markson wants to speak with you," she said. "What? Markson? Markson Jurseon?" Hermione asked confused. "Yes," Harry said. "Still in the same place as 10 years ago?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled, Hermione gave him one last kiss, then she left for Jurseon's office. THIS IS WHERE I LAST SENT TO TESS  
  
  
  
"Hermione! There you are! I've been expecting you. Come in, come in," Jurseon welcomed Hermione in. "It's been a while," Hermione sat down. "Yes, I never got a chance to see you at Harry's surprise party," "I know, I wasn't there long," There was a pause. "Listen," Jurseon started," Albus tells me that when you go home you plan on taking Harry with you." "No, no, see that's where it's all wrong. I don't PLAN on taking Harry with me, he IS coming with me," (Hermione has now risen from her chair and her voice was a lot louder) "And nothing you, or Dumbledore, or even Harry can say to stop that! He's been in enough danger all these years, It's got to stop, its-its-its just got to," Hermione sat back down catching her breath. Jurseon passed her a tissue. "You and I both know that Hogwarts is the safest place Harry can be right now. After what happened last night, Dumbledore and I think its best if Harry stays here for the rest of the year. He is safer here than at home you know." Markson spend the next hour convincing Hermione that Harry was best off staying at Hogwarts. "He would still see you at Christmas and Easter, and you could write everyday," "I know," Hermione said. "Well, I think you better get back to the hospital wing, Dumbledore is explaining everything soon." And Hermione hurried off back to the hospital wing.  
  
"Just the person we were waiting for," Dumbledore said as Hermione entered the hospital wing. Hermione smile, and took a seat at Harry's beside. "So, what happened last night?" Hermione asked eager to find out exactly what happened. Dumbledore took a deep breath ,"It wasn't all last night, things have been happening for months." "W-What types of things exactly?" Hermione asked concerned. "There is a dark wizard, he's been trying to gain power constantly, his name is Neerin," Dumbledore started, Harry gave a gasp-look expression. "He has been working on something called the Erquire. It is a potion created in a crack in the ground. This potion would've allowed Neerin to overpower any witch or wizard in this world. The clint, is the major ingredient in the Erquire. I have only heard of it once before this time, and it was long before your time. Last night Neerin was planning on completing the Erquire, but failed." "Dumbledore," Harry interrupted," How do you know all this?" "Many truth potions on many people Harry, things I never would've imagined," Dumbledore answered. "What about the five of them? Cindy Eric, Lana, Viana and Kevin? What in the world were they doing there? And what happened to them?" "First of all, Viana isn't Viana," Dumbledore said. Hermione looked confused, Harry looked even more confused. "Someone named Britanius has been using a polyjuice potion to be Viana. Britanius has been watching Neerin's back ever since this started. But she's in Azkaban now. And the real Viana is over there," Dumbledore pointed to a corner in the hospital wing where a bed was surrounded by curtains. "Kevin was under some sort of controlling curse, were not sure of which yet, because he isn't awake yet." "Lana and Eric were with Miss Beck, as you probably already know Harry. 


	2. Look who is with who...

Hermione woke up one morning due to the sound of birds chirping. She turned around in bed so she could see her clock.  
  
"Oh my god!" she yelled as she quickly dressed and ran downstairs "It's 11:07! Harry I told you not to let me sleep in! Especially on a day like today!"  
  
"Good Morning," Harry said as he kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
"No the morning isn't good! We have tons of people coming over for dinner and you let me sleep in until after 11 in the morning! Honestly Harry" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, they aren't coming until 6' o clock."  
  
"You obviously haven't cooked, cleaned and hosted for 12 adults and 8 children before, it takes quite a bit of time."  
  
"Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold on a minute. First of all the house is spotless, you keep it clean constantly, which i personally have no idea how you do it with our children around." Hermione smiled when Harry said this.  
  
"Second of all, how do you figure 12 adults? I only count 9?" Harry said.  
  
"ok I'll go through the list again, but we have to clean at the same time," Hermione said.  
  
"You clean, I'll go get Cedric, he should be up from his nap right about now." Harry said  
  
"Ok, by the way, where is Lily and James?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh, lily is next door playing with Marcia, and James is at Quidditch practise, you know that minor league was a really good idea, I'm glad the ministry let it happen, James is really getting good for a 6 year old. By the time he gets to Hogwarts he'll be better than I was." Harry said  
  
"You never know." Hermione Added  
  
Harry ran upstairs to get Cedric and then he brought him downstairs.  
  
"hello, how is mommy's boy?" Hermione asked Cedric  
  
Cedric gave a goggle but Hermione knew that it meant he was good.  
  
"Ok, Now can you go through the list again?" Harry asked  
  
"Oh alright" Hermione slowly agreed.  
  
"Ok Draco and Ginny" Hermione began  
  
"That's two"  
  
"Ron and Cho"  
  
"That's four"  
  
"Sirius and Serena Jr." (Sirius married Professor McGonagall's daughter who is Professor McGonagall Jr.)  
  
"That's six"  
  
"Hagrid and Maxmine."  
  
"That's eight"  
  
"and Dumbledore"  
  
"see that's only nine, you said 12!" Harry complained.  
  
"Harry, ME and you are going to eat with everyone else!, like duh!"  
  
"oh yeah, I forgot, but that is still only 11 adults"  
  
"Plus I invited someone else. Its a surprise." You will have a big surprised sort of thing after dinner. You won't understand now but I am on your side with any decision you choose to make and if its what you want, DO it because you will be great at it." Hermione said.  
  
Harry look very confused but he said "Ok"  
  
" And Draco and Ginny are bringing Zachary and Robert?" Harry confirmed.  
  
"Yep, and Ron and Cho are bringing Annie ,Sara and Vicktor" Hermione added  
  
"Who is Vicktor?"  
  
"For Gods sake Harry, you forget everything, remember three months ago Cho had a baby boy! I can't believe you don't remember and he had been here many times since then, I swear you don't get enough sleep, Anyways I have to clean upstairs now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Keep the kids out of mess and sort."  
  
"Yes I know Hermione, I'm their father, remember? Maybe you need to get more sleep!"  
  
"very funny" Hermione said as she ran upstairs  
  
Harry picked up Cedric and headed for the front porch. Just then James, the oldest of the Potter children, ran up the sidewalk and then into Harry. Harry nearly dropped Cedric, who was clutched to his side.  
  
"So how was practise today?" Harry asked James.  
  
"Awesome dad! I can't wait until I get to play at Hogwarts, how many years until I go?" James asked  
  
"Oh about five years, down the road son, down the road"  
  
James ran inside. 


End file.
